Loving Hearts
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: Update notice:not a chaper-CHAPTER 10 IS UP!!!!Yousuke has to go to Paris to visit his mother. On the day before leaving a new boy comes to their class. he seems quite interested in Momoko. Plus what nobody knows is that he has magical powers...
1. Classmate from Outside

*Hi! It's me again, Salvia! Thank you a WHOLE BUNCH: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!Many thanks to  
ShinSeiFuji, to The bad angel Acces Time(You were right), and to Elle Jei. You're wonderful!  
I have never imagined that someone would really like my fanfic. Yes, you are right that  
Yousuke was forgiven too fast, but I was kind of hurrying, wrote it hastily. And as you  
asked, here's a story with all the characters, and with more chapters. Well I hope you'll  
like this one as much, if not more, as the previous one. Ok! Enough with this, all  
standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Wedding Peach, and never will, I just make  
the characters move. And of course Ryo is mine. I invented him. You didn't miss  
anything from the series or the manga.  
Have fun!  
Salvia  
__________________________  
Loving Hearts  
By Salvia Tanima  
*****  
Chapter 1: Classmate from outside  
__________________________  
  
"Oh c'mon! Just this time! You know, tomorrow I'll have to go.... Now, don't be so mean"  
Yousuke kneeled in front of his girl friend," Just this last time", he also tried batting  
his eyelids, though Momoko's reaction was not the one he expected, she was rather  
amused by his acting.  
"You're blackmailing me!" she accused pouting her lips, and looking away.  
"Ooohhh please? Pretty please.... with sugar on top?!" he pleaded.  
"Cut that out! You're making a clown of yourself!"  
"Now Momo-P, you wouldn't want me to go with a really bad memory that far away,   
now would you?"  
"Oooh you.... you.... Oh, ok!" she sighed defeated," But only this last time."  
"Thanks Momo-P!" he jumped to his feet.  
"I really wonder how do I get myself into these stupidities!" she sighed exasperate.  
  
Yousuke just winked to her. He knew she would concede this time. She just loved him  
too much. His mother had called from Paris and asked him to spend some time with   
her. They haven't seen each other for more than two years, and she wanted to spend  
some more time with her son. He didn't want to leave the town for long, but he  
had promised her to spend most of his school year there, although he had really been  
looking forward for the time coming, to spend it with his friends. The battle with the  
Akuma Kai, served for him to find out how much he loved his little Momo-P. She was so  
sweet, and beautiful and caring.... He let out a big sigh. But he had to spend some  
time with his mother too.  
  
"I can't belive it! Are *you* the one who sighs?" she stated startled,"* I'm* the one  
who has to endure this torture!"  
"Oh no. I was just thinking of our lost time. It would've been nice."  
"You really .... mean it?" her eyes gleamed.  
"Mmm. Besides you shouldn't be angry with me. Aphrodite-sama was the one who   
reincarnated the akuma", he smirked shamelessly.  
"Yeah!" she replied sarcastically,"And I guess she was also the one who asked me to  
constantly go on my sensei's nerves, ne?"  
"Umm... But you love it", a mischievious gleam appeared in his eyes.  
"I ... Ugh .... Ooohhh! Well yes!" she said angry that he could read her so well, " But   
just a tiny little bit", she tried saving her situation.  
"Doesn't matter. Now to get things going", he smirked down at her boyishly.  
  
She felt her limbs tremble and a slight flush erupted on her face. The last time he  
had said the same thing, when wanting get on the sensei's nerves, he had given her a  
soul-searing kiss. His tongue was flicking eagerly in her mouth, causing her senses to  
go numb all at a sudden, the only thing mattering being him.   
The flush deepened quite a bit, she had felt in heaven. It obviously didn't go unnoticed  
by her boyfriend, who smiled knowingly at her. She felt her heart race way from her.  
He embraced her, shaping her body entirely to his own. He had never held her so close,  
but he didn't mind. But he felt that the plan was slowly fading away from his mind, the  
only thing that mattered right then was his beautiful captive. Her blue eyes seemed an  
ocean in which he so much wanted to loose himself. Her lips felt soft and sweet, as  
always. He eased his tongue gently in her mouth and felt hers entwining with his in a  
dance of love and passion. She was driving him crazy. But he didn't mind, he hugged  
her closer, closer to his heart, to his passion-filled soul. He began to slide one hand  
down until it reached her buttocs. He felt her stiffen beneath his eager touch, and  
deepened the kiss.   
Her senses were playing crazy, but she didn't care. He was the only one who mattered.  
Fearing she would lose herself, she put her hands firmly on his shoulders, bringing him  
closer to her heart, her soul, her- ....  
  
"WHAAAAATTTT? YOU DARE? YOU TWO ....!" the sensei shouted with all his might.  
  
Startled, the two lovers jumped hastily appart. Holding onto their chests, for fear their  
hearts would stop because of the mighty cry of their sensei.  
  
"He shouldn't have been banned in a rock, but in a phonically isolated room", Yousuke   
remarked sarcastically, however he was just whispering.  
"Happy with ... the .... result?" Momoko whispered to him, still shoked by their sensei.  
"Kind of. But I wasn't expecting him to shout like this", he admitted.  
"Well what do you want? If he can't do anything with his so-called rock hard muscles..."  
"Yeah. What a stone akuma!" he sniffed towards him.  
  
That just pushed Petora beyond his controll. Gasping desperately for air he began  
shouting hellishly, and was waving his arms out of control.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO RUN, NON STOP 4000 TIMES ROUND THE SHCOOL YARD! AND  
IF ONE OF YOU STOPS, I'LL MAKE HIM (OR HER) RUN SOME EXTRA 1000 TIMES   
ROUND THE YARD....." he stopped a bit to gasp for air," NOW GET GOOOIIIING!"  
  
The two immediatelly took off, leaving the sensei in a huge cloud of dust, shouting   
some more after them, and trying to get out of the dust cloud.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuri and Hinagiku were looking casually out of the window from the first floor. They  
watched the two storm away and leaving an out-of-his-mind sensei behind. Yuri just  
shook her head, while Hinagiku looked down, amused, on the sensei who was gasping  
for air.  
  
"They really seem to enjoy pissing him off ", Yuri remarked a bit startled.  
"You're kidding! Of course they are. Who wouldn't? Didn't you just see what a kiss  
Yousuke gave Momoko?" she looked at the brunette exited.  
  
Yuri's face turned beat red.  
  
"UGH.... That's none of our business", she let out a deep sigh.  
"Augh! But if my beloved Kazuya would give me such a soul-searing kiss, I'd run ten  
thousand miles with him", Hinagiku stated dreamily with huge puppy eyes," Tee-hee!  
Right?"  
  
Yuri closed her eyes in frustration, curling his fingers in a ball, turning more and more  
redder.  
  
"You ... you ....", and she stormed after an already running Hinagiku, "Just wait until  
I get you! STOOOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Being too busy chasing her friend, and Hinagiku being also too busy laughing and  
running from Yuri, didn't notice the faint light coming from behind them. It only  
lasted a few seconds and then swiftly disappeared. As the light cleared it revealed a  
young man with shoulder-length black hair, and equally black eyes.  
He looked around curiously, running a hand through some rebellious strands that  
were hanging in his eyes.  
  
"So this would be the human world", he stated bored.  
  
Walking over to the window he looked out searching for some clothing he would  
need to wear and saw a funny, and agitated man who was shouting at some dust  
cloud in the other end of the yard. As he looked on he saw that it was coming towards  
the man with an incredible speed. When it reached the teacher the mist slowly   
disappeared towards the man who began coughing hardly, and revealed two slim  
figures. It were a girl and a taller boy, wearing some pink and green short clothes.   
They were smiling brightly at the man, obviously not to the last's joy too.  
  
"Now listen you two! If you do this one more time, I'll-...", he was cut midsentence by  
the boy, who raised one finger before his lips.  
"You know sensei? I'm parting tomorrow for Paris, so I won't be bothering you for  
quite a long time, so don't spoil the surprise. Don't you agree Momo-P?" he said turning  
to the girl next to him.  
"Sure", she giggled.  
  
The eyes of the mysterious boy were caught on the girl. She was really beautiful. Her  
long pink hair asociated with her ocean blue eyes made a wonderful sight.  
  
"She's breathtaking!" he gasped.  
"Excuse me?" a voice behind him inquired," Would you try to explain your outfit?"  
  
He turned to see a fairly old man, the principal, he found out by reading his mind. He  
then looked down on his clothes, examining them. He was wearing a white turtleneck with  
matching trousers, also white, and he had a yellow coat ( *Note: so basically the same outfit as  
Limone's but his coat was yellow and his boots too). He also had a golden necklace that  
reached down to his waist, with a bright red stone on it. Suddenly his eyes started to  
gleam with a red light. The principal instantly froze in hypnosis.  
  
"Show me what clothes I need", he ordered.  
  
Just then a black and blue haired boy, with his hair in a ponytail, ran to the two  
standing before the sensei. The principal pointed towards him. The mysterious boy  
instantly changed his clothing.  
  
"What do I need more?"  
"You need an ID" the principal automatically responded.  
  
The boy formed a card in his hand from the nothing. He gave it to the man.  
  
"Is it good so?"  
  
The principal looked at it and nodded.  
  
"But what is your name? You don't have here one", he pointed to an empty area on the  
card.  
"Watashi wa Kawaga Ryo", he pointed with his finger to the empty space, which  
instantly filled with his name.  
  
The light from his eyes disappeared, and so did his control over the principal.   
  
"You were saying sir?" he asked casually.  
"Ugh ... I don't remember", he laughed at his loss of memory," Nothing, I guess."  
  
He left the boy by the window, and he disappeared into the direction were Yuri and  
Hinagiku went. Ryo just smirked behind him.  
  
"Now to you", he gazed down at Momoko," I want to know you better"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Still angry at me, Yuri?" Hinagiku tried to apologize, going over to Yuri's desk.  
"What do you think?" Yuri turned her head up, closing her eyes in the process.  
"Now don't fight. You two are best friends", Takuruu aproached the two, in atempt of  
helping them to make peace.  
"Takuruu", Hinagiku menaced," I don't recall-...", she was cut off by his hands waving  
from the other end of the classroom.  
"It's ok. I didn't say a thing", he continued waving his hands apologetically.  
  
Hinagiku's face softened.   
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are Yousuke and Momoko coming?"  
"Yes", he let his hands down relieved," They must be here any minute."  
"What hobbies they have", Yuri looked out of the window on the yard, in disbelief.  
"Oh, well... If they're having fun?" Hinagiku shrugged.  
  
Just then Momoko's complaining was heard by the two.  
  
"You-You-chan! My dear beloved Muffin", her voice sounded on the brink of her control  
"Could you please be so kind and explain me, why I have to run around the yard? I'm  
not the one who needs to be so fast. I don't play football. I'm in the journalism-club,   
remember?"  
"Mmmm.... but you love me sooooo much that you *can't* bear seeing how I'm struggling  
alone. *So*, having nothing else you could do for me, you acompany me in my agony",   
he smirked devilishly.  
"Suuuure. I just can't see too much, how you keep going out of your way to get on the  
sensei's nerves", she answered sarcastically.  
  
She passed his stride, heading towards the classroom, an annoyed expression written  
accross her pretty features. He got behind her, and proceded to slide his hands along  
her waist, till they encoutered before her. He kissed her sensually on her neck, causing  
her to tremble.  
  
"But you *do* love me, ne?" he asked sensually.  
  
Not being able to resist him, she nodded, still dazed.  
  
"I know... I love you too... Very much", he whispered in her ear, then placed a gentle  
peck on her ear and hugged her slim waist close to him.  
"Hey you love birds!" Hinagiku called out to them, pulling Momoko out of her daze.  
"You sure are an encumberance for that poor man", Yuri smiled softly to them.  
"Encumberance, huh?" Yousuke released his sweet captive,"You didn't think like that,  
when he set Limone K.O."  
"Ugh ... no", she softened her voice," But I'm quite sure that you weren't thinking of  
Limone, when you angered him", she finished defiantly.  
"You are perfectly right", he admited in comical acting, that meant to look like lowering  
his head in shame, but the effect was totally the contrary, instead he ended up  
laughing hard.  
  
The teacher entered and everyone went hurriedly to his place. The teacher wanted  
to sit down, but she instantly froze, then shaking her head in a quite silly way, startling  
her students, she motioned for someone standing on the doorstep of the classroom to  
come right in.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate", she turned her head towards a  
shoulder-lenght, black-haired boy.  
  
He bowed low, maybe a bit too low, to the class, bewitching almost all the girls, who  
looked dreamily towards him.  
  
"Watashi wa Kawaga Ryo desu ka", he introduced himself.  
"Oh what a wonderful name!"  
"He's soooo gorgeous!"  
"Ahhh! I wonder if he would want to be my boyfriend!", several girls whispered similar  
statements.  
  
Then all of a sudden they turned towards Hinagiku.  
  
"Hmm! He's just a Don Juan-wannabe!" Hinagiku looked disgusted at the boy.  
"Hinagiku!"Yuri tug on her sleeve," That was not polite", she whispered beetween her  
teeth.  
  
Hinagiku looked away, not wanting to aknoledge her mistake. There was something in  
that boy that just didn't go right. Why wasn't Yuri feeling anything. She always had a   
sixth sense for these things.  
The boy looked at Hinagiku for a little, then shrugged smirking. He didn't mind one or  
two. More than 3/4 of the class was thrilled with him. Instead he turned his gaze  
towards Momoko, winking slightly to her. She didn't see it apparently, as he made out  
that she wasn't looking at him but to something that was behind him. But the one who  
did notice, and wasn't at all thrilled with his attention for Momoko, was Yousuke.  
  
"Why don't you sit near me, Ryo-kun?" Yousuke suggested not wanting his eyes any  
more on his girlfriend.  
"Ara ... arigato", he said snapping out of his Momoko-filled world," My name is Ryo", he  
said stretching out his hand ,when he arrived to him.  
"I'm Fuuma Yousuke. Nice to meet you", he shook his hand.  
  
After having taken a seat, and the lesson began, Ryo's intense gaze was held on  
Yousuke. He didn't seem to be any special, though his name indicated. Could it be just  
a coincidence? No. He shook his head. The fuuma's were the strongest akuma's. He still  
remembered the battle beetween Celeste and Uragano... And this boy looked in some  
way like Uragano. He wasn't really thrilled with the fact of the akuma being their  
friends now. Yousuke just didn't seem to be a member of the Rafuaru Zoku...  
  
"Hmm...", he shook his head," I'm exaggerating"  
"Did you say something?" Yousuke turned his head towards him.  
"Oh, no. Nothing."  
  
Ryo's attention turned to Momoko again. She would be his girl friend real soon, he thought.  
'God! She could've very well been a tenshi. With her beauty. Those haunting eyes....', he   
looked at her dreamily.  
  
End of chapter one.  
__________________  
Well? What do you think? Please write a review. I also accept suggestions too. For those  
interested My e-mail is ai_tenshi_salvia@hotmail.com. I promise to answer each mail. Now,  
isn't this tempting? ^_~.   
Tee-hee. Just kidding. But I adore e-mail!^_^  



	2. Takuruu's Rival

*Hi again! Here's chapter two, have fun! Please do write suggestions as I'm really at a  
loss of ideas. Thanks for reading this. Now read on. Standard disclaimers apply as  
always (Melissa is also mine).  
Salvia  
  
________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
****  
Chapter 2: Takuruu's Rival  
________________  
  
The ceiling wasn't giving him any solutions to his problem. That Ryo was too much   
interested in his Momo-P. After a quick glance at his alarm-clock Yousuke noticed it was   
almost midnight, and he had to wake up early the next morning.  
  
"Momoko....", he sighed," Then at least let me see you one more time"  
  
He pointed at the ceiling creating a hole, which led, apparently, to another dimension.  
Murmuring something, he created a storm inside the hole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Momo-chan!" Jamapi looked worried at Momoko," You've been standing there for two  
hours without moving, or saying a thing"  
  
She just sighed, leaning forward on her chair, closer to her mirror. The face that the  
mirror showed, did nothing to calm Jamapi. She looked sad not wanting to   
aknolegde of her surroundings. She just stared plainly into her mirror.  
  
"Ugh! If you don't want to talk to me", Jamapi turned away from her," I'm going to   
bed", he finished angrily.  
  
Seeing that Momoko didn't hear him he proceded to shout at her.  
  
"I'M GOING TO SLEEP! YOU HEAR ME?!" he finished out of breath.  
"Mmm...", Momoko answered absently.  
  
Her gaze became sadder.  
  
"OK. Good night!" Jamapi went to his bed, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
The room suddenly disappeared and Momoko found herself floating in a blue and  
purple space, weightlessly. Her body turned a bit so that she was on her stomach,   
though she was still floating, as she couldn't find something to hold on. The space   
suddenly dissapeared too, and she found herself in a dimly litten room. She noticed that  
she was floating just under the ceiling, and was slowly beginning to 'land'.   
Turning her head downward, she saw a bed with a dark siluette on it. As she came   
closer she realised it was Yousuke. Momoko landed smoothely on top of Yousuke right  
in his arms, that instantly embraced her.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked a bit startled.  
"I just couldn't leave without having a special memory of you", he answered in a sexy  
voice.  
"What do you mean?" she settled herself deeper in his embrace, smirking.  
"I am becomming quite jealous, you know. I can't stand other boys' eyes on you, my  
sweet ai tenshi", he neared his face closer to her face, causing her to blush deeply.  
"I haven't noticed", she answered sincerely," All I've noticed was you."  
"Hmm... That's something I like", he looked at her boyishly.  
  
Without warning he rolled her on her back and swooped down a deep kiss on her lips.  
Her face flushed bright red, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Would you please sleep here tonight", he asked changing his tone.  
"I don't-", she was cut off in mid sentence.  
"Nothing will happen. I promise. I just want to hold you close", he pleaded.  
"Well, I guess I could", she smiled warmly at him.  
  
They soon fell asleep. Yousuke kept his promise and held Momoko close to him. None of  
them had ever slept better before.   
The first rays of the morning sun filtered through Yousuke's window, waking him up. He  
felt something warm in his arms, and wondered if he'd become a little boy again, when  
he slept with his teddy-bear. Looking down to see just what he was holding he saw a   
pink head. Remembering it was Momoko, he bent down and kissed her gently on the  
neck. She instantly awoke with surprise, looking over at Yousuke with a lazy smile.  
  
"You're not taking advantage of me, are you?"  
"Well, if you put it that way...", he let his sentence slowly fade away.  
  
Turning in his arms, so that she was facing him, she snuggled closer to him. Putting her  
arms round his neck she proceded to bring him closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" his heart suddenly beating faster.  
"I'm giving you a nice memory of me. This is what you wanted", she answered with a   
smile.  
"Watch out, as I might take the offer", he gulped slightly.  
"I don't mind. At least there's noone here to disturbe us"  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss, that made both of them forget of their surroundings.  
His tongue gently traced her mouth illicting moans of pleasure from her. She proceded   
to bring him closer. He let one hand gently trace her curves, making her shiver with   
pleasure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ugh... well... not bad. I progressed quite a bit. I'm the 30-th in this exam", Hinagiku   
examined.  
"Yeah, guess Takuruu's help was worth", Yuri added with a knowing smile on her lips.  
"What are you trying to say", Hinagiku looked suspiciously at her.  
"Just that", she smirked," But it seems that you'll have to learn more seriously, if you   
want to reach me", she teased.  
"Ugh ... you... Huh?" she gazed in disbelief at the results of the exam," I must be   
dreaming! How can this be?"  
"What?" Yuri folowed her gaze.  
  
Their surprise was not small. When they saw that Momoko was the 7-th in this exam,  
surpassing even Yuri who was the 10-th this time. Looking over at Momoko,they noticed  
that she was leaning casually against the wall, flipping through her   
notebook, seemingly too absorbed by what she was reading, to acknoledge Yuri and   
Hinagiku's stunned gazes on her.  
  
"Momoko?!" Yuri's uneven voice called her.  
"Yes?" she answered not bothering to look up.  
"How did you do THIS?" she shouted the last word.  
"What exactely?" she looked at her aparently not knowing what she was talking about.  
"Don't act here", Hinagiku menaced angrily," You surpassed even Yuri in the exam!"  
"Oh that? I didn't have anything else to do after I said I wouldn't come with you at the  
fair, so I decided to study", she continued sincerely.  
  
Yuri and Hinagiku could just stare at her. Momoko had told them she had to   
make dinner for her father who was arriving late that evening, so she couldn't go with  
them. And she 'didn't have anything else to do' so she decided to study? This wasn't  
sounding as their Momoko at all.  
  
"Momoko what's wrong?" Yuri asked concerned.  
"Why, nothing is wrong", she looked at her startled.  
"Don't pretend here", Hinagiku showed her fist to her," You're not alright, and that's a   
fact!"  
"No, I'm alright. Really."  
"Then why did you refuse to come with us? Don't say that your father had to work   
late ", Yuri effectively cut her oncomming excuse off.  
  
Momoko looked straight to the list of the exam, her gaze passing Yuri and Hinagiku. Her  
face instantly changed from casual to saddened.  
  
"Without Yousuke, the fair just wouldn't have been the same for me", she admitted, " You   
had Kazuya and Takuruu, while I ..." she let her sentence fade away.  
"Oh, Momoko I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Hinagiku began.  
"Oh, no. You minded good", Momoko shook her head.  
"Momoko! Yousuke left two weeks ago. And he's not comming but after two months",  
Yuri's voice was beginning to sound quite concerned.  
"You can't continue like this", Hinagiku added.  
"You have to have some fun!" Yuri sincerely added.  
"Ugh ... ok. I will", she gave in, defeated.  
  
Suddenly the whole school was shaken by a desperate cry.  
  
"NOOOOO! THIS IS NOOOT TRUEEEE!" the cry nearly caused the girls to go deaf.  
  
Looking over, they noticed Takuruu on his knees in front of the results' list.  
  
"What's wrong Takuruu?" Hinagiku helped him up, concerned.  
  
He just sobbed some more. Then he pointed at the list, but his arm couldn't sustain  
itself and it lowered again. Looking over at the list, Hinagiku's eyes neared with fury.  
  
"This is not true! Someone here cheated", she shouted startling the students within a  
range of twenty meters around.  
  
In the process she let go of Takuruu, who landed with an audible grunt on his butt.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai!" she apologised once she turned towards Takuruu.  
"Oh, it's ok. Thanks for the comfort, but it's nothing wrong, except that I'm not good  
anymore at studying".  
"What are you talking about, Takuruu?" Momoko asked in disbelief," You're the best."  
"Not anymore. Look at the list".  
"Oh my!" Yuri gasped beside them.  
  
Folowing her gaze, Momoko had to clasp both of her hands on her mouth to prevent  
herself from screaming. Sure enough Takuruu had good results, but he wasn't doing  
well in sports. However his other results were excelent. But he was second. She stared at  
the marks of the first place. They were excelent in each subject.  
  
"Oh my! He must be a genius, or something", Yuri gasped out.  
"No he's just a looser, a cheater, and an IDIOOOOOT!" Hinagiku angrily shouted.  
"Now why are you saying this Hinagiku?" Yuri looked at her startled," I can understand  
that you want to comfort Takuruu, but this is no reason to talk of the better one like that".  
"Don't you see who-", she was cut off by Momoko's stunned voice.  
"It's the new student from our class. Ryo-kun!"  
"That guy get's on my nerves", Hinagiku closed her eyes in anger, curling her hand in a ball.  
" Hi Momo-chan" a voice behind them greeted Momoko.  
"Momo... ", Yuri gaped.  
"Chan?!" Hinagiku looked at her angrily as soon as she noticed it was Ryo.  
"I don't-", Momoko was cut off by Ryo who placed his hand beside Momoko's face on  
the wall, thus nearly shielding her from the other three.  
"I see you saw my results. They are nothing special. You know I like you very much.   
Let's go out ... On Sunday. Are you free", he asked nonchalantly, startling everyone.  
  
Momoko's face flushed three different shades of red.'What is he talking about?' she  
thought angrily.' I love Yousuke!'. Hinagiku's angry and Yuri's stunned gazes made her  
blush more. Gulping visibly, she looked up to Ryo (*Note: he was as tall as Yousuke).  
  
"I-I...", she began, but she was so embaraced that she couldn't continue.  
"So you agree. Ok, then at... ", he didn't notice Hinagiku's oncomming fist from behind,  
but Momoko *did* notice, and she didn't want a fight.  
"NO!" she shouted, stopping Hinagiku and stunning Ryo,  
" Ihavetowriteaveryimportantarticlefrorthenewspaper! Byeeeee!", she said as  
fast as she could, and stormed away, leaving a very stunned Ryo, a smirking   
Hinagiku and a startled Yuri behind.  
  
Seeing that every girl was looking at him amased, Ryo flushed but stayed cool, and to  
make the effect better he ran a casual hand through some rebelious strands that hung  
loosely on his temple. He proceeded to walk away though, as fast as he possibly could  
without creating the impression of being embarrassed. He then abruptly dissappeared  
behind a corner thus escaping the curious looks of the amased girls.  
  
"He deserves it!" Hinagiku stated smirking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How embarrasing!" Ryo panted his chest after turning on the corner," How dare she  
refuse me like that? Wait until you know me Momoko Hanasaki. You'll be mine, no   
matter what!"  
"Augh that girl!" a vioce near him made him almost jump," She can't do this"  
"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" he shouted, knoking the owner of the voice off  
balance in the process.  
  
The person was a girl, a year younger than Ryo. She had long blond hair put up in a  
ponytail with a huge blue bow on the top off her head. She instantly began to cry   
harshly, causing Ryo to sweetdrop.  
  
"Now cut that out", he turned his back on her.  
"But you-you shouted at me. Waaaaahhhh!" she cried.  
"Melissa! That's enough. It wasn't so bad after all", he softened his tone a bit.  
"Oh... Ok. That girl should learn you", she stood up after stopping crying.  
"Don't worry. She will", the boy smirked," And she'll ask me on her knees to be my  
girlfriend".  
"And you'll turn your back to her", Melissa continued starry-eyed.  
"No. I like this girl", Ryo's face became serious," She's not like the others"  
"Huh?" Melissa looked at him strangely," You've never actually *liked* a girl, before".  
"I told you, she's different", he then proceeded to walk away, but stopped a bit," Tell  
the others that we'll meet at five. Those *get's on my nerves* seem to be threatening   
again".  
"Okie-dokie!" she put her hand at her head smiling brightly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"NOOOO! This is the tenth letter today!" Hinagiku threw a stack of letter, exasperately,  
all over the journalism club room.  
"He seems to be quite popular", Momoko looked thoughtfully at Hinagiku's angry face.  
"No wonder", Yuri answered absently, while typing at the computer," He's one of the  
best players in the soccer team", stopping briefly to think her remark over, she quickly  
added," Of course noone can top Kazuya and Yousuke".  
"Of course not! Hei Momoko! Didn't Yousuke write to you something on his success in  
the soccer team in France",she gripped Momoko's shoulders, causing her to sweatdrop.  
"Ugh, no. He just says that he misses us very much".  
"Not interesting", she let go of Momoko who landed on the chair with a slight groan,  
"Ooooh! I can't stand writing some more on that idiot".  
"Risks of the job", Momoko replied while sorting some pictures of Ryo from during  
the soccer team's training.  
"Why can't Kazuya kiss Yuri in public? A deep, soul-searing kiss", Hinagiku threw her   
hands up exasperately, causing Momoko to look at her stunned and Yuri to flush bright  
red.  
" That's none of your business", Yuri threw a paper dumpling at Hinagiku, blushing.  
" Say Hinagiku?", Momoko looked up from her work," Why don't we help Takuruu a bit,  
so that he can be good at sports?"  
"Ah!" she shook her head," It's no use. Takuruu was always zero at sports."  
" I'm sure we could reach something if we try. Kazuya could help us as well, ne Yuri?"  
" That's a better idea", she answered still flushed a bit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Eifel Tower was bathing in the dawn, making a beautiful view.  
  
"I wish Momo-P were here. I'm sure she would love it", Yousuke sighed.  
  
He leaned over his notebook, looking at his homework. he really missed his friends. He  
spoke French quite fluently, so he didn't have any problems at adjusting at his new   
school. However his mother had a lot of work, so she always came home late, and on   
weekends, when she would've been free, she prefered dragging him through all kinds  
of shops, buying him the most stylish clothes. He felt more alone than in Japan. There  
he had many friends, while here these French were so cold.  
Suddenly he was dragged into a dark hole, that formed under him, landing in a blue  
and purple space. He felt himself weightless. Gradually the darkness began to lighten  
up until it was so enlighten that he couldn't see.  
  
  
End of chater two  
_____________________________  
Well? What do you think? Do I have a chance? Please write a review, as well as your  
suggestions. I promise I'll introduce Scarlet, Kazuya as well as Celeste in the oncomming  
chapters. Thanks for reading 


	3. Plans Of Revenge

*Hi there! Here's chapter 3. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you a lot to Jealous Wabbit and  
I never knew, before I started to write on my own, how nice it is to become reviews.  
Nanako and Hikari are also mine. Tenshi Kiiro is the angel name of Ryo (I have the name  
from the german dub- Kiiro was Limone's dub name). Yawomoto was the human name of Petora in  
the german dub (I haven't seen the original series, so if he had another name in japanese I don't   
know it, but if you happen to know it, please tell me what it is).  
Have fun!  
Salvia.  
________________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
****  
Chapter 3: Plans Of Revenge  
________________________  
  
Yousuke was suddenly dragged into a dark hole, that formed under him, landing in a blue and  
purple space. He felt himself weightless. Gradually the darkness began to lighten up until it was so  
enlightened that he couldn't see. When his eyes got used to the light, he realised the space he landed  
in was fairly dark. He found himself in a strange place surrounded by huge trees and was standing  
in the middle of a quite large path. Having no other alternative, he went ahead and after awhile he  
reached a large place that resembled in some ways to a throne room. In the middle of it, he saw a  
huge, fancy chair with a shadowed being on it. He wanted to go towards it when he heard  
some voices. Turning to look at his side, he saw many strange looking beings, that resembled   
akumas.  
  
" He sure has courage. To go near our king? Poor him, he'll probably get killed", a man with light  
green hair and some huge things with pins on his shoulders said, looking stunned at him.  
" He has an enourmous amount of power. I've noticed it and kidnapped him to see who he really  
was, but I couldn't find out anything, my tree was as good as harmless to him. His powers did not  
resemble any waves I've seen. Definitely not love waves, but I've never seen akuma waves like that  
either", another one with long dark green hair dressed in a turkish-like costume said.  
  
Looking more carefully at him, Yousuke dimly recalled having seen him before, but couldn't really  
place him anywhere.  
  
" Just a fool who thinks he could defeat our king", one with red hair, that looked like fire flames,  
with the sign of a flame on his forehead, remarked bored.  
" He's going to die!" an akuma dressed entirely in red and light blue said rubbing his hands very  
pleased.  
" Oh! Finally a familiar face", Yousuke smirkingly exclaimed.  
" Don't be too happy to see me Fuuma. This is the last day of your life!" he laughed.  
"I don't intend to fight against the king", he casually remarked.  
"You ... DON'T???" Petora gazed at him stunned.  
"Nope", he smirked, " I was just passing by".  
"As soon as you return to Japan, I'll make you run 20 000 times round the school".  
"I'm looking forward to it", he teased.  
  
He suddenly felt a soft hand wrap tightly around his arm.  
  
"Come on! You shouldn't be here! You're playing with your life!" a girl with violet hair said   
concerned.  
"I think I saw you somewhere before", Yousuke looked suspiciously at her.  
"Of course you did. I'm Hiromi. Now let's go or else you won't be able to see tomorrow", she   
began to tug at his arm.  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
"You're in the Akuma Kai, not in the Tenshi Kai. Here it's enough to blink at the wrong moment to  
be killed. Now let's go. What were you thinking in comming here?" she frowned at him.  
"Hei wait a minute. I did not *come* here. I was *dragged* in here".  
"Nani? But why sh-" she was cut off by a deep voice.  
"It's okay Potamosu. I've called him here", the being from the throne said," Come here Yousuke".  
  
He obied and when he reached the throne, he looked up straight into his eyes. As soon as he saw   
who it was, tears of joy began flowing from his eyes.  
  
" Daddy? Is it really you?" he asked not sure whether he was dreaming or not.  
" Yes, son. I'm very proud of you. You recognized the true power, that is love. And thus you  
could defeat Reine Devilla. I think you should be king of the Akuma Kai".  
"No, no", he shook his head," First of all I'm too young, and second I'm not prepared and don't  
know much about the Akuma Kai".  
"You'll learn".  
  
* * * * *  
  
" But Hinagiku, you know I'm zero at sports. This won't work", Takuruu examined the gym not  
quite trusting his abilities.  
" Now cut that out!" Hinagiku shouted at him, " We've also asked Kazuya to come and help you,  
and the only thing you know is complaining".  
" No, I'm very thankful to you, but...", he still wasn't sure of himself, infact he was more unsure  
than ever.  
" You will make it Takuruu!" Yuri slapped him hard on the shoulder," You're the best! You will   
show that Ryo. Noone can beat you!" she finished almost shouting.  
" Now, that's the propper thinking Takuruu", Kazuya smiled at him, " You're a true friend Yuri", he   
looked at her tenderly.  
" Ugh... hai", she answered turning red.  
" Yep a true friend", Momoko completed sarcastically, on entering the gym, " Takuruu you're   
maybe not a born spots champion, but with the propper training you could be a fairly good one.   
Noone was born a champion. You'll be the best!"  
" Oh my! Such good friends. How cheesy", Hinagiku smirked at Yuri and Momoko who suddenly  
turned beat red.  
  
Kazuya gave the two a very startled look. Are they so sensitive at compliments? He wondered.  
  
" Khm... khm!" Momoko effectively managed to remove Kazuya's thought's from them and   
direction them towards Takuruu's puzzled face, " We should really begin with that training".  
" Yes. Now Takuruu, if I'm not wrong the most frequent exams in sports are in gymnastics, right?"  
" Uh-huh. But I just can't do it", he lowered his head.  
" But I think I've seen you do the exercise very good, once", he examined Takuruu.  
" That was because Igunisu was in controll of my body. I can't".  
" Now why thinking so pesimistic? Let's try. You'll surely remain with something, after our training"  
he said confindently.  
  
Takuruu went out in the yard. He gripped the bar and tried to lift himself off the ground and up on  
the bar, but instead he landed with an audible grunt on the ground.  
  
" I told you it wouldn't work", he looked embarrassed towards the others.  
" Now, Takuruu. What are we here for? It's not so difficult and we'll make sure that you succede",  
Kazuya comforted him," Now let's try it again, this time I'll help you", he smiled.  
  
Takuruu did not manage, even with Kazuya's help, but eventually at the end of the training he was  
able to lift himself off the ground and position himself on the bar in a sitting position.  
  
" See? You can do it if you want to", Kazuya padded him on the shoulders at the end of the   
training.  
" Thanks for your help", Takuruu smiled gratefully at him.  
" I told you, that you'll make it", Hinagiku slapped him on the back, causing him to cough hardly,  
" That's great!"  
" You're the best Takuruu! You must show that arogant Ryo", Yuri continued happilly.  
" He can't get away with that! You were always the best in our school Takuruu. He can't just show  
up here, and take your place", Momoko also supported him.  
" You are true ai tenshi", Kazuya looked proudly over them," That's a true friend".  
  
The girls flushed with embarrasement and got sweet drops.   
  
" Hee-hee, yes. Takuruu was my friend since childhood. I can't let him down", Hinagiku stuttered,   
then swiftly grabbed Takuruu's hand and quickly dragged him off the school yard, going towards  
the exit.  
" Umm, yes. He's a really nice guy, and... and", Momoko flushed deeply in her embarrasement,   
then looking over to her watch she exclaimed, " Oh my god! Look at the time and I still have to   
prepare dinner for daddy! Oh no! Seee yaaaaa!" she stormed out of the school too.  
' Oh my! What am I going to do? I don't have any excuse. And what will Kazuya think of me? Oh  
my, oh my...", Yuri thought anxiously.  
" Yuri?" Kazuya's tender calling pulled her out of her thoughts.  
" Ugh... hai?" she looked at him, slightly blushing due to her previous thoughts.  
" Are you in a hurry too?" He asked a bit sad.  
" Well... no", she still looked at him.  
" Then we could go home toghether", he offered his arm to her.  
" Oh yes, gladly", she took his arm happilly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" And here's my newest invention: The Tornado Kick!" and Ryo hit the football hard.  
  
The goalie didn't have the slightest chance, the ball nearly pulled him with it.  
  
" Now what do you say captain?" he smirked towards Kazuya.  
" A great kick. It will surely bring us many points in the oncomming games", he admitted.  
" Sure. Now, I was thinking, if I'm so good, then I should be the captain", he stated, startling the   
players," Isn't it?" he looked amused into Kazuya's shocked face.  
" If you do that I'm out!" the goalie shouted to him.  
" Me too!"  
"And me alright!" the others shouted as well.  
  
Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously. These stupid earthlings! But I can't get angry. Not with them.  
  
" Ugh... Ok. Don't get so angry. I was just joking. I know that Kazuya's the best captain ever", he   
tried laughing, but didn't quite manage," Oh god! I just remembered that I have to meet someone  
very important. Well then, see you tomorrow!" and he took off as quickly as he could.  
  
After turning on a corner he stopped abruptly, breathing harshly.  
  
" Those idiots! I'll show them", he menaced silently towards the soccer field.  
" That's not fair!" Melissa's high-pitched voice sounded behind him," They're so mean!   
Waaaahhhh!"  
" ARE YOU NUTS?! I TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" he  
shouted at her, knoking her off balance,thus she landed on the ground with a more harsher cry.  
" You're soooo meeeaaaan! I haaateeee yooooouuuuu! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" she wailed.  
" Now stop crying Melissa, don't you see the jerk he is", a brunette with her hair pulled up high in  
two ponytails comforted her, then turned at Ryo " Your achievements didn't quite make you  
popular. That is, if we don't count your seducing tactics".  
" You're not here to critisize me, Nanako. I'm your teacher and you have to obide me".  
" Yeah! What a teacher!" she acknoledged sarcastically.  
" I thought you were supposed to give us a positive example", another girl with short black hair  
(Note: similar to Hinagiku's hair-cut) with a smaller bun on top of her head, remarked.  
" I think you're quite behind me, to give me such critisims, Hikari", Ryo angrilly turned from them,  
" Now get up Melissa. I hate cribabies".  
" Why not try being a bit more polite and acknoledge others' strenghts too", Nanako teased.  
"I don't think I asked your opinion", Ryo flushed embarrased, then looked thoughtfully before him,  
" But I could try... These stupid earthlings!"  
" That's a very wise decision. I think it's your first one, boss", Hikari smirked at him.  
" Yes, it could be", he also smirked, looking at a watch on his arm," We have a new   
gets-on-my-nerves to deal with. I'm very curious of what you've learnt", and he left towards the   
dressing rooms.  
" Yes, chief!" Melissa happilly raised her hand to her head.  
" You remain the same!" Nanako shook her head defeated," He's so mean to you and you still do  
everything he asks you. Don't you have a little dignity?"  
" Ooooh but sooooo sweeet!" Hikari said sounding like Melissa, " Oh my! I can't live without   
him... Now stop swooning all over him Melissa! He's not worth it".  
" But-but-but ... he's so handsome and knows everything and Aphrodite-sama ..." she stuttered.  
" He's not *that* handsome, first of all, and second he doesn't know *everything*, plus   
Aphrodite-sama wanted to ask tenshi Limone to instruct us, but she said he needed a brake after  
the battle with the Akuma Kai, and he is also deeply in love with another tenshi, and they didn't   
have too much time for each other, so she *had* to place us this idiot of Kiiro", Nanako concluded  
annoyed.  
" That's not trueeeee! Waaaahhhhh! You're soooo meeeeaaaan!!!" Melissa started crying again,   
causing Hikari and Nanako to put their hands to their ears.  
" Okay, okay. We understood. He's the most handsome, the greates and wisest tenshi", Nanako  
quickly put an end to her crying.  
" Now, that's better", Melissa happilly stopped crying.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" That's ... that's just ... it's not possible!" Hinagiku looked at her hands in disbelief.  
" He does not bake off from anything. To tell Kazuya, he wouldn't be a good captain. He's the   
best ever!"Yuri almost squished the mouse in her anger. (Note: the computer's of course)  
" Maybe we'll have to hurry Takuruu. I can't get away from his *attentions* anymore", Momoko  
looked pensively out the window.  
" We can't! Kazuya would be very dissappointed in us if we did that. He would realise that, we do  
it just because we can't stand Ryo", Yuri shook her head.  
" You're right", Hinagiku bowed her head defeated.  
  
All of them let out some big sighs. And resumed their previous works, though the mouse seemed to  
be in serious danger, as Yuri's anger wasn't diminishing, on the contrary it seemed to build up  
even more. Suddenly the door swung mightily open, to reveal a very excited Kazuya. He swiftly  
shut it as fast as he had opened it. He then went in the middle of the room and kneeled in front of  
the girls then leaned down (Note: same as the islamic people do when they pray to Allah), stunning  
the three.  
  
" I know I shouldn't ask this from you. I'm an ai tenshi after all, and I should love even my enemies,  
but I can't help it. I've also got feelings and can't stand this without doing something. I know he  
probably doesn't know what real love is, but I just can't bring myself to heal him. And now I'm  
pulling you three in this too. Please! You've got to write such an article, or he won't stop insulting  
the students and the girls are bewithed by him. I know you sympathise him, but he's not like   
*that*. He's ... he's... I don't even know how he is! I'm your mentor, I know, but you have to help  
me! I can't stand this anymore. You understand me?" he looked up hopefully into their eyes.  
  
But the silly looks on their faces weren't giving him any hope.  
  
" Please! I know it's not right but ... Yuri?"  
" Huh?" she blurted out dazed.  
" Hinagiku you understand me right?"  
" Not a single word", Hinagiku looked at Kazuya like he would've had at least three more eyes.  
" Momoko, please. You're my last hope", he turned towards Momoko.  
" I'm afraid I didn't quite understand what you want. Could you please repeat it without giving any  
reasons for your actions", she smiled a bit awakward to him.  
" I asked you to write an article about Kawaga Ryo, that should diminish his popularity".  
" You... you can't stand him?" Yuri asked in disbelief.  
" No. I've tried hard, but it's not working", he shook his head sadly.  
" You can't bring yourself to heal him?" Hinagiku gaped at him.  
" No, I can't", he lowered his head shamefully.  
" And you want us to help you?" Momoko asked not sure whether she had heard well or not.  
" Well, yeah, sort of", he stated shily.  
" You really mean it?" Yuri stood up shakily.  
" Yes", he looked at her puzzled.  
" YYYYEEEEESSSSS!" the girls jumped up happilly, while Yuri embraced him fiercely.  
  
He looked at the three not believing his eyes. Then as understanding dawned on him, he embraced  
Yuri too, giving her a butterfly kiss on the neck.  
  
" I don't know how to thank you", he nearly cried of joy.  
" You don't have to", Yuri clung herself more at him.  
" But you--"  
" We can't stand him either, and the girls know it, so we can't write anything wrong of him as  
everyone would think it's because we envy him".  
" But that's the same with me", Kazuya's hope shattered a bit.  
" But we can make him suffer!" Momoko's eyes gleamed wickedly.  
" How?" the other three looked hopefully at her.  
" Yawomoto-sensei can't stand ai waves, right?"  
" Right", they nodded.  
" And Ryo has a quite significant interest in me", she continued smirking.  
" That's true", Yuri nodded.  
" And the sensei said girls and boys shouldn't have much to do together unless it's quite   
necessary".  
" Yes, so?" Kazuya looked at her puzzled.  
" Oh now, c'mon! I can be a temptress if needed", she smiked.  
" Great!" Hinagiku slapped her hands together.  
" We'll show him!" Yuri stood up happilly.  
" I think we could even hurry Takuruu's training" Kazuya suggested, but on seeing the puzzled   
looks on their faces he quickly changed his mind," It was just an idea".  
" Great idea!" Hinagiku jumped up with joy.  
" But I thought you--" he was cut off by Momoko.  
" Yes, sure. We love Takuruu. He's our dear friend, but we can't stand that Ryo either".  
" So, watch out Kawaga Ryo. Your end is nearing!" Yuri stated mischievously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Akuma Kai...  
  
The silvery blade of the sword was approaching Viento's face at a dangerous speed. The owner of  
it, a young, tall and blue-haired akuma, shouted with victory, but it only lasted for a moment. In an  
instant his sword was firmly blocked by Viento's own, and the akuma was suddenly looking up to  
Viento from a sitting position with a sword at his neck.  
  
" Oh my! I sure underestimated you. You're great! I don't even think you need training", he gasped  
out shocked.  
" Oh yes I do. I want to become the best king ever", Viento smiling removed the sword from his   
neck.  
  
Helping the other akuma to get up, Viento shook his hand in a friendly way. It has passed nearly a   
month since he discovered his father was alive, and king of the Akuma Kai. He was a born  
fighter, and his strategical thinking in battle made everyone think of him as the future king of the   
Akuma Kai. But this time it would be a gentle, fair and capable ruler.  
  
" You're fighting skills are great!" a long, dark-green haired akuma remarked, amased by his earlier  
performance.  
" Thanks", he turned towards the akuma examining him carefully, " Excuse the question, but --",  
he was cut off mid-sentence.  
" Why are so polite to everyone? You are far more powerfull then them, and you still treat them   
as your equals. Why?" Pluii cut him off startled.  
" Why not? I think having a folk that loves you is better than having one that hates you. They could  
always rebell. Plus I don't particularly enjoy being mean to others".  
" Yeah, sure. You will surely be quite welcome in the Tenshi Kai, when you'll have to go treating  
with them".  
" I sure hope so. The girl I'm in love with, is an ai tenshi", his face saddened slightly.  
" An ai tenshi? Are you sure it's ok to have a tenshi as lover?"  
" I fought along them to defeat Reine Devilla", his face saddened more.  
" And?"  
" And many say that our love was the one which defeated Reine Devilla", he let out a big sigh.  
" I heard it was due to Wedding Peach's, and the boy's she loved, ai waves".  
" Yes. Wedding Peach is the tenshi I'm talking about".  
" And she--"  
" She didn't care. She even cared less then myself. I tried to tell her that we couldn't be together,  
as I was an akuma, but she said our love would overcome any obstacle and eventually it did".  
" Yes. Ai waves are wonderful", Pluii whispered, thus startling Viento, " Now, what did you want  
to ask me?"  
" I wondered where I knew you from".  
" I've noticed your strength. When you wanted to protect Wedding Peach you released an  
enormous amount of power. And I couldn't quite place it".  
" Yes...", he replied pensively," I dimly recall a water dragon, but it immediatelly fades away from  
my memory".  
" I kidnapped you, and tried to figure out what it was, but failed and the ai tenshi saved you".  
" I guess they must've erased this memory away from my mind as they didn't know then that I was  
an akuma".  
" You'll make an excellent king".  
" I hope so", Viento smiled warmly at him.  
  
This is her greatest achivement, Pluii thought. She gave us the peace and love we needed. And she  
gave us a king that loves his land, and cares for his folk. Thank you Wedding Peach. You are a   
true ai tenshi. I hope you'll be very happy with Viento.  
  
End of chapter three.  
________________  
Well? What do you think? Please write a review. Sadly enough I don't think I will be able to post  
the next chapter too soon as school begins, but I hope you'll like this. I know how annoying it is  
reading half-finished (not even half-finished), stories. I myself don't read much of them, but it takes  
time, and I don't really have it right now. 


	4. Mama!You're Back!

*OH MY! You are all great! Thanks a lot! A WHOLE LOT! Special thanks to Amelia (I thought   
the 3-rd would be way worse than the first two), Jealous Wabbit( please don't get too impacient,  
but I really have no idea for how long I'll continue this, but it won't be *too* long, as I myself hate  
to wait ^_^ tee-hee!), to ShinSeiFuji of course(thanks for adding me to your favourite author's list,  
your sit is neat), to Shiro Petto, and to all of you who had the patience to read my stories, write a  
review.  
Hope you'll like this chapter too! Have fun!  
Salvia  
________________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *   
Chapter 4: Mama! You're Back!  
________________________  
  
"KAA--"  
  
The windows of the Sei Hanazono Gauken began to tremble noticeably. In fact the whole town  
seemed to tremble slightly.  
  
"--WAA--" the voice became louder.  
  
The students who were infront of the notice bord, checking it for the result of the last exam, were  
beginning to go back to their classrooms. Only the most curious ones stayed there, but they too  
seemed to have trembling legs, and as soon as they found their results, they hurried away too.  
  
"--GAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" the whole school was shaken to core.  
  
Knowing Yawomoto-sensei too well, noone wanted to be near the notice board when the furious  
sensei passed nearby. Strangely enough, there still was a boy glued to the spot, infront of the  
board. His black bangs were blown by a slight wind, which entered on a nearby open window, and  
were falling into his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes seemed to have gone blank, as he  
was staring absently at the board, more exactely at the first position. He was the first one, but he  
wasn't the only one with the highest mark, Amano Takuruu had also the same mark.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" his voice shook the school mightily.  
  
Suddenly all the doors opened, due to the unfamiliar cry. It wasn't Yawomoto's, and this was more  
than strange. Noone had ever felt any type of urge to shout harsher than the sensei. So it was no  
wonder that every eye was glued to Ryo, who in the meantime had sunk to his knees. He was   
shaking his head sightly, and was staring at the notice board in disbelief. Suddenly, all the sudents  
who were standing on the coridor were swept aside by a mighty cloud of dust which moved quite  
fastly, then it abruptly stopped behind Ryo, to reveal a more than worried Melissa. Concern was  
written all over her face, as she panted due to her incredible speed.  
  
"What happened Ryo-sama?" she asked softly, not wanting him to shout at her again.  
"I--I--I can't... believe it", he stuttered slowly, trying to lift his arm ,but failing.  
"What can't you believe?" she asked almost out of her mind.  
"That", he nodded his head towards the notice board.  
  
Looking over at the board, her eyes widdened instantly. Her mouth dropped open, and she couldn't  
say a single word. She just gaped at the board trying to close her mouth, but failing.  
  
"So, so! Our boy genius failed being the 'one and only' in the school", Nanako remarked casually.  
  
She bypassed the two, stopping briefly infront of the board. She examined it carefully then smirked  
and stepped aside.  
  
"Hei, Hikari! Come over here!"  
"Why? What is it?" she asked annoyed," I'm not interested in Ryo-sama's failed atempts of   
seducing the chief of the journalism club", she continued dryly.  
"Oh, no! It's worse! He's not the only one with the highest averige in the school", Nanako smirked.  
"Nani?! You're kidding! And who is it? Yanagiba-san?" Hikari inquired impatiently.  
"No. And that's the most amazing thing... ",she paused briefly.  
"What is it? Say it at once!" Hikary nearly jumped up and down.  
"It's Amano Takuruu, one of his classmates. You know the one that is a zero at sports", Nanako  
said pointing at the board.  
"Well he obviously *was* a zero at sports. He's got the highest mark in sports too", Hikari too,  
stared at the board stunned.  
"Well, well. It seems that you'll have to work hard to--" Nanako was cut off mid sentence by Ryo.  
"ENOUGH!" he screamed hysterically," I won't allow you to make fun of me. You're going back  
to your classroom right now!", but he continued whispering the last part as everyone's eye was still  
glued at him.  
"How can you be so mean?" Melanie snifled," You should go and tell this Takuruu--" she was   
immediatelly cut off by Hikari.  
"Oh Gods! When are you going to wake up? He's--"  
"No he's not!" Melanie protested heavily.  
"It's no use", Nanako halted Hikari's oncomming argument," You've seen how she is. She won't  
hear us unless she'll see it herself".  
"Ugh... okay", Hikari bowed her head defeated.  
  
Then suddenly every door shut around them with loud *thud*-s. Looking around the four noticed  
sensei Yawomoto comming towards them with a bright red face. The anger was clearly written all  
over his face.  
  
"Are you heard of hearing, or what?" he stopped infront of Ryo.  
"I--I didn't hear you, sensei", Ryo started to panic.  
  
During the last month he had had several problems with him. And not even he was willing to anger  
the sensei. The day before, Yawomoto accused him that he would have painted his office in pink.  
Ryo, of course, denied everything, but everything led the school to think it was him. His popularity  
grew infront of the girls, but he was in danger of getting pneumonia. His mates in the soccer  
team were just smirking, knowing too well, that he would've, more than gladly, given up his   
popularity.   
  
"You, obviously, haven't washed your ears well, today" his voice sounded on the brink of   
exploding, then turning towards the girls," And you were encouraging him too, ne?"  
"Oh no, sir", Hikari protested heftily.  
"Of course we were--", Nanako instantly clamped her hands on Melanie's mouth, laughing   
embarrassed.  
"No sir! We were definitely *not* trying to do anything like that", she continued to hold Melanie.  
"We were just leaving for our chemistry class", Hikari quickly added, then with the help of Nanako  
they dragged a protesting Melanie away too.  
  
Yawomoto looked proudly after the girls, then turned smirking towards Ryo.  
  
"You're definitely playing with your luck. Well... so be it. You may very well run 30000 times round  
the school yard", he said smiling *sweetly*.  
"You're not meaning this sensei, ne?" on Ryo's head appeared a huge sweat drop.  
"Of course I do", he replied in the same tone,"... NOW GET GOING! NOOOOW!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Momoko, Hinagiku, Yuri, Takuruu and Kazuya were hiding behind a nearby corner.  
  
"My compliments, Momoko. You're doing pretty well", Kazuya looked in awe after Ryo who took  
off quite fast.  
"Hehe! I'm trying my best", she replied smirking," I hope he'll give up pretty soon".  
"I--I-- I don't know", Takuruu shook his head not really trusting the others," What if he comes after  
me, and... and tries to beat me?"  
"I'll be there to protect you!" Hinagiku padded him on the shoulders," Never fear! That idiot, will   
give eventually up! Trust me".  
" He looks more than comical, when he sees Yawomoto-sensei", Yuri chuckled," I think it was  
worth our efforts".  
"Of course it was!" Hinagiku reassured her.  
"Say, Momoko...", Kazuya looked thoughtfully, after the sensei, who was leaving.  
"Yes?"  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Oh, nothing special", she giggled.  
"Nothing... *special*?" Kazuya raised an eyebrow.  
"I just hanged some of the posters we've got from the 'Red Cross' ", she looked mischieviously.  
"You mean those with 'help the beaten children, and the poor lands' ", Yuri gaped at her.  
"Exactely", she nodded casually.  
"You're more then evil", Hinagiku smirked towards her.  
"Are you sure noone will suspect us?"Takuruu looked worried towards Momoko.  
"No chance. In fact, Ryo *accidentally* left his maths notebook, which by the way was left   
'unsupervised' on his desk, on the sensei's chair", she added as an afterthought.  
"So? Aren't you happy Takuruu?" Kazuya looked at him puzzled.  
"Of course, but I fear he won't leave it at this".  
"Well, we're definitely not finished with him", Kazuya looked at the four mischievously.  
"Huh? I thought you said it would be the last *prank*", Momoko looked confused.  
"He's still holding his head too up, in the soccer team...", he began mysteriously.  
"And?"Hinagiku looked impatiently at him.  
"I thought you said he was better than you", Yuri added unsure.  
"Sadly enough for me, he is, but...", he looked at Momoko.  
"Hei! Don't look at me. I *can't* play soccer!"  
"It's not that ".  
"Nani!"  
"What did Yousuke e-mail you last time?" he smirked.  
"That he'll come back next Sunday", she said puzzled," But I thought you--"  
"At the school contest, he stopped many similar shots to Ryo's. He's a great goalie!" Kazuya   
finished mischievously," Besides... "  
"Besides what?"  
"You didn't think that I, his very best friend, wouldn't tell him about Ryo's *special interest* in you,  
so I can assure you Yousuke's quite angry with him...".  
"But you shouldn't have to, I can manage--" Momoko was cut off.  
"I know very well, that you can make it alone too. I need his anger, otherwise he's 'sweeter' than an  
ai tenshi", he finished a little disgusted.  
"But Kazya this is--", Yuri looked at him startled.  
  
Instead of answering he swooped down a heart-stopping kiss on her lips. The others thought they  
should head back to the class, leaving the two alone. At first Yuri struggled, but as he deepened his  
kiss she gave in, savouring every moment of being in his arms. When he finally broke the kiss, he   
had to hold her as she wouldn't have been able to stand on her own feet.  
  
"Oh... my", she panted, touching her lips dazed,"What was that for?"  
"I *adore* being mischievious", he stated with a wicked smile," Don't you like it?"  
"I--I", she blushed three different shades of red," I.. do"  
"Well then... ", he leaned over her, kissing her swollen lips ever so tenderly at first, then spicying it  
quite much.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh! Finally home!" Momoko sighed contentedly, as she slipped her shoes off,"Mmm! Something  
sure smells good... Hmm... Strange. Daddy said he didn't even come home tonight..."  
  
Heading towards the kitchen her gaze fell on the stove, which had three pots on it. The fire was   
burning, and the whole kitchen had a pleasant smell.  
  
"But daddy can't even make curry", she carefully peaked in one of the pots," And Jamapi can   
definitely not cook! Who made this?" she looked carefully around, then a sudden thought appeared  
in her mind and she quickly tasted the curry," Mmmm! It's delicious. So it's definitely *not* Hiromi  
but who *is* it then?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking over at it she noticed it was very soft and  
elegant. She turned over puzzled, and she was looking in a pair of two beautiful and gentle blue   
eyes. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and all at a sudden she was just standing there and crying,  
not being able to believe her eyes. Then when she finally saw that her mother didn't dissappear, but  
was smiling gently, lovingly at her, she threw herself in Sakura's welcomming arms.  
  
"Oh mama! You--you-- you're back. I'm so happy, I can't find the propper words to express my  
feelings", she cried happilly, while Sakura was storking her hair.  
"Yes sweatheart, I'm back! And I won't leave you ever! I promise!" she also began crying.  
"Aphrodite-sama let you come? Why didn't you come earlier?" she lifted her head looking at her.  
"We had to rebuild some parts of the Tenshi Kai, plus Aprhodite Onee-san wanted some young  
tenshi to get a propper training and asked me to train them for a while, till she found someone to be  
their sensei. Limone had been throu too much lately, so she wanted to find another angel".  
"Aha, then ... it's okay", whipping her tears away," So first thing you arrived you started to cook?"  
"Well I thought you two would be happy to find lunch ready", she shrugged.  
"Sure!" she smiled brightly," Too bad daddy has to work late, and won't come home today. But  
I'll have you for myself only!" she smirked.  
"Oh my! I didn't know you were so posesive", she laughed," But I have also got a surprise for you,  
you'll surely like it"  
"You shouldn't have bought me anything! You're more than enough".  
"That's very nice of you to say, but the surprise is not from me. I'm just playing the role of the   
post man", she said mysteriously.  
"Oooh! You're making me curious", she nearly jumped up and down.  
  
Sakura took a white envelope out of her pocket. She handed it to Momoko. She examined it, but  
there was nothing written on it. She opened it and took a white paper out of it. While she took it   
out, a photo fell out also. She looked at it and her face instantly became happier. It was a photo of   
Yousuke who was winking at the camera, with the Eifell Tower in the background.  
  
"Viento gave it to me, this morning before I left", Sakura smiled at her daughter.  
"I didn't know you met him", she looked puzzled at her.  
"I had to 'shake hands' with Uragano, and congratulate him as he's the new king of the Akuma Kai.  
And Viento is training there to become a good king. I must say he's quite good".  
"Really? You--you like him?" her eyes lit up.  
"Sure. I've never met such a gentleman", Sakura answered sincerely," Now let's enjoy our meal,   
shall we?"  
"Of course!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the park a monster was destroying the trees and was scaring the people. He was  
preparing to attack a defenless girl who had tripped over the root of a tree, when he was stopped  
by a firm voice.  
  
"Leave her be!" tenshi Kiiro(Note:Ryo, if you remember from the previous chapter) shouted at him  
standing on a tree.  
"We won't let you get away with this", three girls from a nearby tree shouted also.  
"I'm ai tenshi Rose and won't let you disturb this wonderful night", a brown-haired tenshi in a red   
and white wedding gown, with her hair pulled up in two ponytails, said.(Note:Nanako)  
"I'm tenshi Tulip and will stop your evil plans", a tenshi with short black hair and a green and white  
wedding gown added.(Note:Hikari)  
"And I'm bishoujo ai tenshi Carnation, and won't let you go", a blond tenshi with her hair put up in  
a ponytail with a huge bun, concluded.(Note:Melissa)  
"Lovely petals balst", Carnation aimed her attack at the monster, but he just blowed it away.  
"Ai circle of my dreams", Tulip jumped over the monster's head and aimed her attack at him, but  
she was blown away together with her attack.  
"Sweet kiss of the bride", Rose ran towards the monster, but she just got a punch in the stomach.  
  
As Kiiro looked around searching for the three girls, he realised they were lying unconsciously on  
the ground. This left him alone with the monster.  
  
"Now, you've really upset me, you monster!" he shouted at it.  
  
The monster flew towards him as his claws lenghtened considerably. It tried to harm tenshi Kiiro,   
but he blocked his claws with his sword, pushing him backwards. However the monster wasn't  
giving up too easily. He lenghtened his tongue and got Kiiro by his waist, but he cut it, the   
tongue grew even longer after it was cut and hit Kiiro continuously. Thus he was unable to get up   
and continue fighting. Panic made its way among the four senshi. Never before have they   
encountered a monster that would've beaten Kiiro.  
  
"I thought these *things* were just some easy enemies for you, Kiiro", Rose looked horrified at   
him.  
"You're not doing a very good job, however, boss", Tulip looked concerned towards the monster.  
"What are we going to do? We'll diiiieeeee! Waaaahhhhh!"  
  
Just then they heard a feminine voice shouting firmly.  
  
"Saint... Pure... Sword!" and the monster was hit by a mighty light and it instantly fell to the ground  
  
A red haired girl with a short white skirt, violet top, and violet-white short boots jumped from a tree  
right infront of the monster, aiming her sword at it.  
  
"You evil monsters, who crawl in the dark! I, ai tenshi Salvia, angel of passion, will eradicate your   
evil souls!", she lifted her sword above her head and cut the monster into two, which instantly  
dissappeared.  
"You're an ai tenshi?" Carnation looked at her curiously.  
"Ai tenshi Salvia?" Tulip examined her.  
"Tenshi of passion?" Rose added.  
"Yes. I'm ai tenshi Salvia, angel of passion", she stated firmly," And you must be the three hopes  
of Aphrodite-sama: Rose, Tulip and Carnation" she remarked ironically," What powerful tenshi".  
"Really, Salvia. Don't be so mean. They are only beginners", Kiiro tried to soften the situation,   
while Carnation nodded heftily.  
"Hpmf!" she turned her face towards Kiiro smirking,"Now, now! If this isn't our beloved tenshi  
Kiiro, who always says he could handle everything. The suteki muteki (Note: brave, invincible)  
Kiiro-san ", she remarked sarcastically," So it's you who was put to teach the girls".  
"Yes, and this is the first time I--" he was cut off by Salvia's mean laugh.  
"Yeah, sure. I remeber our battle against the first akuma's of Reine Devilla... Should I tell them what  
a great warrior tenshi you are?" she smirked.  
"You're mean!"Carnation stood up angrily," He's the best sensei ever!"  
  
Salvia looked at her disgusted, then turned towards Kiiro again.   
  
"You sure mantained your seducing techniques, but I'm not sure for how long you'll succede with  
them", she said smirking, then seeing the growning frown on his face she added," Face it Kiiro.   
You're weak. You can just handle some lousy bugs that can very well be more easily anihilated   
with spray. You can't be a good sensei as you yourself have still got a lot to learn".  
"Could be! But at least I'm very great in the human world, not like you! I'm Ryo Kawaga! No. 1 in  
the soccer team of the Sei Hanazono Gauken, the best in Japan, you know", he smirked.  
"Yeah... I know, but... Kazuya isn't really interested in beating you. Plus..." she stoped.  
"Plus what?"  
"Plus, you don't have a chance against their main goalie. You know that Kogiro is just the   
replacement, right?" she smirked, on seeing his nod she continued," Their main goalie, who had a   
big part in making the team as good as it is now, is Fuuma Yousuke. And you my dear can't get a  
single ball past him... And I'm quite popular too. You've surely heard of Scarlet O'Hara, the first  
Japanese high-school girl to pass the CAE with 100 points", she smirked at his dumbfounded   
expression.  
  
She then turned away from them and proceded to walk away, but then she stopped a little, tuning  
slightly.  
  
"Say *Ryo-kun*, do you know why you've had so many problems with Yawomoto lately?"  
"Because he hates me! He envies my good marks", he said proudly.  
"You're an idiot! He doesn't care about you. Momoko made all this. She's really good in angering  
the sensei. She and Yousuke have their favourite hobby in it. So don't think of her as such an  
*inocent* little girl", she finished, before walking away silently.  
  
Kiiro fell on the ground. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Momoko that angry with him? He had  
always thougth she would be too proud to admit she had fallen in love with the most popular guy  
at school. But no. Now he understood it. She despised him, she was good friends with Kazuya,   
plus... He remembered the first day at school. He had seen her with Fuuma Yousuke and both of  
them were very happy togehter. No! Momoko loves Yousuke... I don't even have the sightest   
chance by her... No! He stood up firmly. I'm going to have her, no matter what! You'll be mine   
Hanasaki Momoko, and you Salvia will see that I'm no weak. Noone calls me weak, especially  
you Salvia. Damn! She had always been four steps ahead...  
  
End of chapter four  
________________  
So? How is it? I've changed this chapter, as I had a lot of mistakes before. Plus I don't realy think I  
should promise that I could finish this so soon. I just have the main idea for the ending in mind,  
it's-- oh my! I nearly told you. Well please write a review, and I'll love you forever.  
Ya ne! 


	5. Go Away Past!

*Now this was really mean! Banning me from the computer, for TWO WHOLE WEEKS. Can you  
believe it? Ah, finally here. I really adore my PC. First of all many thanks as always to Jealous  
Wabbit (I just *adore* receiving reviews, so keep sending them to me, I'll *never* get bored), to   
Cathy-chan, to Tamahome, to Katha(thanks for the compliment) and to Venus skies (I'll do my best  
to avoid mistakes, but well, nobody's perfect, thanks anyway) who were so nice to r&r my story. In this  
chapter I kind of made Celeste have a 'mean' past (don't sue me pls), as I wanted to introduce a new  
character: Chiaki/ Nervin. This time he does *not* belong to me, it belong to Tanemura Arina (more  
precisely to her wonderful anime, KKJ, which I simply adore), but I've changed him as Chiaki and  
found that the name Sinbad just wouldn't go with a tenshi so I've changed it into Nervin.  
Happy reading, and pls r I really *adore* receiving reviews.  
Ya ne,  
Salvia  
  
_____________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter 5: Go Away Past!  
_____________________  
  
His grey bluish bangs were falling in his eyes, and were then carelessly blown away by the   
wind. He didn't bother to brush them away, just stood there and looked down at the tiny people.  
Everyone was busy carrying huge packages with huge bows on them. No one stood still. He felt  
that they were horrible. No one cared for the other. Just for themselves. His mother had told him  
that humans are generally very busy, as they have to work to earn their existence, but still! How  
could they just go by without at least bothering to greet each other. It was terrible! But  
then again not. He was always alone... No one cared for him except for his mother and his aunt,  
but they've been too busy lately and hadn't had any time for him. ' What about your new friend?',  
his mind asked him. Oh yeah, he had recently met a tenshi called Kiiro, but he was sure he was   
just hanging out with him, because his mother was tenshi Celeste.   
  
"Damn you all!" he said barely above a whisper.  
"Hi there! Do you like the human world? I personally *love* it. I can do whatever I want here.   
I'm a *genius* here. It's great...", Kiiro suddenly appeared behind him and stated his enthusiastic  
chattering.  
"Why can't they stop?" the tenshi startled him with his question.  
"Who should stop?" Kiiro looked at him stunned.  
"The people. They just go by and don't even care for the other", he continued.  
"Ugh, well you see Nervin, it's not like in the Tenshi Kai. Humans aren't really interested in  
each other. The sweet stories you've heard were about tenshi who lived here. Humans are almost  
as evil as akumas" Kiiro finished looking disgusted at the people down on the street.  
"It's not true! Akumas are not evil. I met one that helped me, and... actually cared for me more  
then you do!" Nervin snapped at him.  
  
Kiiro's eyes narrowed instantly, then he smirked.  
  
"You can then go and search for your akuma", and he turned away and proceeded to walk away,  
but then he asked as an afterthought," What flowers do you like?"  
"Nani? Ugh.. roses... red roses. Why?"  
"Ok, then I'll remember to bring some on your grave", he walked away, leaving an angry   
Nervin behind.  
"I'll show you! I'm no puppet you can do whatever you want with!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the airport...  
  
Momoko was pacing impatiently round a flower stand, occasionally stopping briefly and looking  
at her watch, then resuming her pacing. Suddenly she was stopped. Two powerful arms  
encircled around her slim waist squeezing it gently.  
  
"Hi Momo-P", a smoky voice greeted her," Missed me?"  
  
Turning in his arms, Momoko just stood still for a few seconds then launched herself at Yousuke  
tears of joy running down her face.  
  
"You're here... came back... don't go away", she buried her face in his chest.  
"Never my dear, never ever", he said shaping her entire body to his, though he couldn't avoid the  
two tiny tear drops forming in his eyes.  
  
Looking up in his face, she smiled brightly, a smile he had missed so much.  
  
"So where to?" he asked trying cheer up the sappy mood.  
"How about your place. You have to put down those bags."  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
He called a taxi and they started towards his apartment.  
  
"So how are things here? Boy it's good to be back", he said draping a casual arm around her  
shoulders, and she snuggled deeper in his embrace.  
"Now that you're back, everything's okay", she looked smiling at him.  
"Oh really? And how's your new admirer?" he whispered into her ears, then looked at her with an  
insolent smile on his face.  
"Oh you... you... ", she turned her head away," I told Kazuya, I could manage alone...", then  
changing the tone," During the last two weeks he didn't eve had time to breathe. I made   
Yawomoto-sensei quite angry with him. So he didn't have time to anger me... but I guess this is  
more than just me. Am I right?"  
"Sort of... And he really had the nerve to tell Kazuya that he should quit as a captain... He'll see   
what quitting I'll give him. Plus...", he looked down on her," you're *my* girlfriend and nobody   
else's. I hope he didn't even *dare* touching you".  
"He would've died trying", her eyes narrowed.  
  
After having discarded his luggage, the two went for a walk in the park.   
  
"So... how is it being a prince?" she looked at him curiously.  
"Well, it's not much... in fact my function in the Akuma Kai is due to my being the most powerful   
akuma, and well most of them try avoiding me, but I did some really nice guys... I think you   
know them. The one is Pluie and-" he was cut off by her.  
"Really? And, and how is he?" she asked excitedly," He was sent to the everlasting sleep, by  
Reine Devilla".  
"Oh he's okay", he said casually," But I might *not* be okay", he looked at her suspiciously.  
"Hmmm... Do I detect jealousy?" she smirked at him," But no really. He was just my very first  
enemy, and I just felt really sorry for him, that although he learnt the ai waves, he didn't get a   
second chance like all the others. That's all".  
"I hope so, my dear... as he was really nice. I wouldn't want to do something that I'll regret later.  
Now tell me more about this Ryo".  
"Well there's not much known about him. It seems that he transferred to our school with three   
other girls: Melissa, Nanako and Hikari. Nanako and Hikari are really nice, but Melissa just gets on  
my nerves. She seems to admire Ryo quite much, I dare say she adores him, maybe she's  
even in love with him, I don't know for sure. And that's why she's really angry with me because   
I've rejected Ryo... Something else... He's good in all subjects, at a point he also surpassed   
Takuruu too, but you can of course imagine that we couldn't let that happen, so we trained  
Takuruu, and now he's quite good at sports", she smiled  
"You don't say? Takuruu?"  
"We've also asked Kazuya to help, but most of the work is due to Hinagiku's energic supporting  
So, Ryo is the best in our school, together with Takuruu".  
"Aha... and is he loved by the girls?"  
"Nani????? Since when are you interested in being loved by the girls?"  
"Hey calm down, I'm not. It's just better... Then the worse his blaming will be", he smirked.  
"If you say so", she looked at him not quite sure.  
"Now why bothering about him? How about this?" he quickly turned her, pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Caught by surprise her eyes went wide, but she gave in. Putting her arms around his shoulders,   
and he pulled her closer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the night draped over the city, the park was shaken by a mighty cry, followed by a softer,  
feminine one. A huge, rubbery monster was attacking a young girl who was scared to death and  
couldn't even manage to move.  
  
"Stop right there!", Salvia shouted from a branch above him, then jumped between him and the   
girl, and told her," Get away, now! I'll handle this".  
  
The girl was barely able to nod, and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
"You monster who crawls in the darkness, I Salvia, angel of passion, will eradicate your evil soul"  
she shouted at him then jumped high in the air, and cut the monster into two.   
  
It instantly disappeared into the thin air.  
  
"New hopes of Aphrodite-sama huh?" Salvia looked at the spot the monster stood," And Kiiro a  
mentor? I must say. A worst choice was not possible", she turned away proceeding to walk away, but  
the monster reappeared and launched its attack at Salvia, knocking her off balance, "What the--", she saw  
the monster was growing some huge, not quite innocent, claws.  
  
She barely managed to roll away. Standing quickly up, she materialised her sword, lifting it up.  
  
"Saint Pure Sword Bri--", the monster knocked her sword out of her hand, and grabbed her arms  
with some lianas, and was pulling her towards him.  
"Ai sword of the hope", a male voice shouted.  
  
The lianas were instantly cut and disintegrated. Taken by surprise, the monster hurled a huge blast  
of energy at Salvia, not realising that it wasn't her that attacked. The energy amount hit her in her  
stomach and she was hurled at a nearby tree, loosing consciousness. The monster was preparing to  
annihilate her definitively, when a tall, grey bluish-haired guy, with his face covered, jumped in front of   
him. He took out a curved sword (Note: one the Arabs used in the Medieval Age) and raised it   
above his head.  
  
"Ai sword of hope eliminate him!" the monster didn't even realise that he was destroyed.  
  
The mysterious boy turned and looked at Salvia's still form. He then lifted her in his arms and  
carried to a bench.  
Salvia felt like her forehead would explode, but then suddenly she felt something cool being put on  
it. Opening her eyes slowly, she encountered a pair of two beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to stand up  
but was softly motioned to stay still by the boy, who was holding her head on his lap.  
  
"You shouldn't get up that swiftly", he looked at her intently.  
"I'm okay!" she sharply lifted her head, but was instantly hit by an intense wave of pain and fell  
back on his lap, bringing her hand to her head.  
"See? I told you", his gaze softened a bit," But if you're so willing to stand up...", he put a gloved  
hand on her forehead.   
  
She felt energy being purred into her, and she was feeling better.  
  
"Now", he playfully hit her shoulder, "Try it again".  
  
This time she managed to get up. Turning around to look at the boy, she noticed that he had a   
black belt on his forehead and his face was covered with a piece of white fabric. He was wearing   
what looked like a white trench coat, blue shirt and pants along with black boots and gloves. On  
encountering his blue eyes she blushed. He was really handsome and was gazing at her intensely.  
  
"Thank you for... taking care of me", she said not quite looking at him, the blush intensifying on  
her face.  
"Anytime, for a such charming and brave tenshi like you", he said teasingly.  
"You... you saved my life... how can I thank you", she looked at him seriously.  
"Now, now. So you're one of those persons who don't like having debts. But I already told you   
that it was pleasure for me", she could sense that he was grinning.  
"No really", she insisted.  
"Okay, so how about...", he paused, searching the sky above," Let's introduce ourselves. Kay?   
My name is Nervin, I'm the tenshi of hope, and you are..."  
"I'm Salvia, tenshi of passion, nice to meet you".  
"It's a *pleasure* to meet you too", he neared his face to hers.  
  
Suddenly he took his mask down, to reveal a handsome face, he raised her hand and lightly put a   
kiss on it, then pulled her towards him.  
  
"You are worthy all right, for being the tenshi of passion", he closed the distance between them.  
Forcing her lips apart, he suprised her with the onslaught of his sure tongue.  
  
At first she tried to get away, but the feelings he was arousing in her, were too strong. She put her  
arms round his shoulders bringing him even closer than she thought possible. When they finally  
pulled away, breathless, she found her legs giving way. He caught her easily and deposited on the  
bench.  
  
"The next time we meet don't be so aggressive... However I do like women with personality", he   
smiled at her, then swooping down a hard kiss on her already swollen lips he jumped above her   
and disappeared in the wood.  
"What... what was that?", she put her hand on her lips dazed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry... Momoko, Souichiro. I should've told you this before", Celeste's beautiful head was   
bent down in shame.  
"No, mama. We understand you. It must've been hard for you", Momoko embraced her lovingly.  
"She's right Sakura", Souichiro's gaze softened," It's not fault. Besides, when we met you had  
lost your memory".  
"But I should've told you when I remembered that I was raped, and that..."  
"No mama we won't force you to remember, if it hurts"  
"But I... I had a child after this!"  
"A son?" her husband looked at her stunned.  
"I have a... brother?"  
"Yes. His name is Nervin. He's some three years older than you. He never had a true friend,   
was always alone, and I and Aphrodite didn't have much time for him either due to the war   
between the tenshi and akuma. I'd really want him to be happy... and that's why I asked to come  
here and meet you two. Especially *you*, Momoko. I'm sure you could cheer him up, maybe   
even ask Yousuke to try being friends with him...", tears were forming in her eyes.  
"But of course", Momoko put her arms around her,"I'm glad to have an older brother. Is he a   
tenshi? I mean as a warrior?"  
"Oh yes, and his powers match yours, dear".  
"Oooh, great! I can't wait to meet him".  
  
Just then doorbell rang.  
  
"This must be him"  
"Then let him in Momoko", Souichiro motioned for her.  
"Sure".  
  
She ran to the door and opened it. A tall blue-haired boy, in sports clothing was revealed.  
  
"Ugh hi. You must be Momoko, right?" he asked.  
"Yes! And you're Nervin, my brother, right? Boy are you handsome!"  
"Yes", he brushed his nose a little embarrassed.  
"Come on in".  
"Thanks", he entered," Hi mom, haven't seen you for a long time. Good evening Mr. Hanasaki".  
"Good evening. You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Ichiro".  
"Thank you... Ichiro".  
"Ah there you are!" Momoko gently pushed Jamapi from behind her," Oh Nervin, meet   
Jamapi, my best friend".  
"Hello, my... my... name is Jama-jama .... Jamapi", he stuttered.  
"Hello there. You are a tukaima right?"  
"I... I used to be, before I met Momoko, but she healed me", he proudly raised his eyes, looking  
lovingly at Momoko.  
"Oh, I see. Well I hope we'll be good friends Jamapi", he stuck out a hand smiling.  
"Sure", his cute face instantly lit up, giving him his tiny 'hand'.  
"Oh, Momoko? Why don't you show Nervin your room?" Celeste suggested  
"Yeah, sure. Come on".  
  
He entered her room looking at every single spot.  
  
"Nice room".  
"Thanks. You'll get the room next to me. It's about this big. Right now it just has a bed, a  
closet, and a table with a chair. You can hang there whatever posters you like, maybe paint the  
walls in green, or--"  
"What's a poster?"  
"It's a very large photo. In fact it's an enlarged photo. Do you have any VIP's you like?"  
"VIP's?"  
"Yes, pop stars, actors, maybe famous ai tenshi?"  
"Ugh... no. But you surely have right?" he almost shouted at her.  
"What's wrong?" she turned towards him, concerned," Did I do something wrong?"  
"No! Of course not! Mama told you to be nice with me to flatter me and---"  
"STOP! I don't do it because mama asked me to do it. I do it because I like you. And I really  
find you bishonen. And... and I never had a brother, before. I thought you'd like to become my  
friend and... and do things together, but...", tears started to form in her eyes.  
"You... are crying? Because of me?"he looked at her stunned.  
"You hurt me", she sniffled.  
"I... I didn't mean to. But nobody has ever been so nice to me. I thought... Now don't cry. Please...  
I'm sorry", he put an arm around her shoulders.  
"It's okay", she wiped her tears away," I really want to be your friend".  
"Thanks. Now I know why you could defeat Reine Devilla. Your ai waves have no match", he   
smiled.  
"Yes they do! Without Yousuke, Jamapi, Yuri, Hinagiku, Scarlet, Kazuya, Takuruu and of course   
Aphrodite-sama I couldn't have made it".  
"You don't have *that* much of best friends", he laughed.  
"No, but they're true friends".  
"Okay, now stop crying. I love it when you smile. You're prettier".  
"If you want to", she smiled sweetly.  
  
Turning around to give her room a better look he noticed Yousuke's picture on the wall.  
  
"The boy, on the picture... oh by the way is that a poster?"  
"Umm, yes you could say that it is".  
"Is he playing soccer?"  
"Yeah. You like soccer?"  
"Oh, yes a lot. I've learnt in the Tenshi Kai, and would really play with others too".  
"I'll ask Kazuya if you can join the school's soccer team. Kay?"  
"Yeah, thanks. Is he that Kazi? The player which is so popular in Japan? You like him too?"  
"Kazi is not *that* good", she gave him a disgusted look," That's Yousuke, my boyfriend. He's the  
school soccer team's main goalie. He's great. This summer we won the interhigh, mostly thanks to  
him".  
"You really love him, ne?"  
"Actually I took the picture. I'm the president of the journalism club, in school, and our job is to  
write stuff about what's going on in school, or what is related to the school. We actually won a   
prize with it, and this picture was the symbol of our paper".  
"It's nice. Do you think I could go to the same school as well?"  
"Sure. And I oblige you to come to the same school as mine!" she smirked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Achoo!",Momoko brushed her nose with her finger but still kept dragging Nervin after her,  
"Oh really! You wouldn't have to splash me with a whole glass of freezing water", she complained.  
"Sorry sis', but you just didn't want to acknowledge the time", he smiled.  
"That's not really a consolation Nervin".  
"I thought I had to have another name on Earth".  
"Yes. It's quite unusual to be named like that. So what's your choice?"  
"Chiaki. Chiaki Hanasaki".  
"Nice. I like it. Now move a little faster I want to show you something", and she pulled him more  
powerfully.  
  
In front of the school building, Ryo was standing with his back turned to the three girls.  
  
"No. I *will* do it!" he continued to protest.  
"Leave it Hikari, it's no use. He's decided to hypnotise her", Nanako put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I give up!" Hikari threw her hands up exasperatedly," You're just impossible!"  
"You won't make me change my mind".  
"He's right", Melissa nodded vigorously," I, personally, don't think we should go through all this  
trouble, for her, but she deserves it".  
"And why is that? Because she saw that Ryo-kun is just a 'Don Juan', that uses the girls?" Nanako  
retorted.  
"I agree with Momoko. Someone had to turn him down".  
"No girl passes me by without falling in love with me".  
"Here we go again", Hikari sagged her shoulders.  
"That's it! She'll pay for this. She can't turn me down in favour of that cry-baby!" Ryo suddenly  
shouted turning the main entrance in the school yard.  
"Now what?" Hikari looked at him bored.  
"Say, Hikari?" Nanako looked at the same direction, and had a clear smirk written all over her face  
"Hmm?"  
"Isn't that ai tenshi Nervin, Celeste's son?"  
"Where?"  
"The boy, Momoko is dragging behind her".  
"Why yes", she started to giggle," Now who would've thought that he could surpass you. But you  
know? Since I saw Takuruu's performance, I'm not wondering about anything".  
"You two are as evil as the akuma", Melissa wailed.  
"Oh really? And you are the angel of goodness and charity, ne?" Hikari sarcastically added.  
"Oh poor princess! We're torturing her!" Nanako looked at her disgusted.  
  
Not being able to control his anger, Ryo started to walk towards the two. He stopped right in   
front of Momoko, causing her to halt abruptly, and she nearly slammed Chiaki into the school  
building in process.  
  
"Oh hi Ryo. Something wrong?" she asked innocently.  
"Something wrong?" he repeated the question in a similar tone," You even have the nerve to ask?  
Well something is happening all right!" and he punched her right in the stomach.  
  
She didn't even have time to avoid the punch, and landed on her back. Struggling into a sitting   
position, she grabbed her stomach with his hand. Chiaki instantly rushed to her side, holding her   
back.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.  
"I'll survive", she wanted to stand up, but Chiaki was instantly pushed aside and Ryo hit her in the  
face,so that she almost fell on her stomach.  
  
Turning around, she looked at him, stunned. Then, after putting her finger on her lips, she saw   
blood on it.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked in disbelief.  
"You still have the nerve to ask?" he wanted to slapped her, but flew about five meters back,   
landing at Nanako's feet.  
  
He didn't even had time to recover, when he was lifted by his collar. Looking up, he saw   
Yousuke's more that angered face.  
  
"I swear that you'll learn the devil himself. You'll wish you were never even born", he whispered  
in a deathly calm tone," Till then, I advise you to stay away from her, or else...", he raised one  
hand and punched him in the face, so that he nearly slammed into the school building.  
  
Walking over to Momoko, he took her in his arms, and walked by the three stunned girls. After a  
moment of silence, Hikari finally broke the silence.  
  
"Now that was a guy. I think you shouldn't underestimate humans, boss", she added the last word  
ironically.  
  
Struggling to stand up, not even helped by Melissa, who was frozen to death, he flashed an angry  
glare at Hikari.  
  
"He's still a human", and he walked away.  
"Human...", Chiaki let his sentence fade away.  
"What is it?" Nanako turned to him," Do you know him?"  
"Sort of...", he answered not quite looking at her.  
"You shouldn't have come here with your girlfriend. You knew Kiiro was in this school", Hikari   
looked at him concerned.  
"How dare you steal his girlfriend?" Melissa finally came out of her daze.  
"I don't think he even had a chance with her".  
"And you did?" Melissa retorted sarcastically.  
"Baka. She's my sister. She's the legendary ai tenshi Wedding Peach".  
"NANI???" the girls gaped at him.  
"The boy, who hit Ryo, was her boyfriend, Yousuke. And if my memory does not trick me, he's the  
son of Uragano. The most powerful akuma in this moment", he looked at the girls.  
"Melissa, darling you can prepare his funerals", Hikari uttered in disbelief.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Stay right there!" Yousuke nearly kneeled in front of Momoko.  
"But I'm all right. I just want to watch your training", she protested.  
"It's okay Yousuke", Kazuya padded him on the shoulders," You don't have to worry, anymore".  
"I'm really curious what Ryo will say when he'll see that Yousuke is the goalie", Momoko smirked  
mischievously.  
"Are you okay, sis?" Chiaki approached her concerned.  
"Yeah, sure. Sit here, near me. This will be interesting... Oh there he comes", she pointed toward  
Ryo, who didn't seem to notice anything unusual, excited.  
  
As he approached the boys, Kazuya stepped forward.  
  
"Ryo, I came to a decision. I accept to retreat as captain of the team, if you manage to score at   
least one goal, by our main goalie".  
"That's a very wise decision", he smirked," but as far as I know he's in Paris, isn't he?"  
"He came back, yesterday", Kazuya smirked, "meet Yousuke Fuuma, our main goalie", he  
stepped aside .  
"It's a pleasure to meet you", he stretched his hand out confidently, but on seeing that the goalie  
didn't strike it , he looked up curiously, and he was stunned to see the boy from morning.  
"You don't really expect me to shake hands with you", Yousuke smirked wryly, "Let's get going at  
once. I'm not willing to stay here all day. You have ten tries".  
"Okay", Ryo smirked too.  
  
He performed his best shots, which were five but on seeing that Yousuke just used his arms to hold  
them, he stopped.  
  
"What is it? Don't you have anything better to offer?" Yousuke asked smirking ironically, "This   
morning you were quite willing to give a performance, what now? I give you the occasion".  
"I... I give up. I don't have the slightest chance against you", he said in disbelief.  
"Ooh you poor one. Then you'll just have to retreat from the team".  
"You're nuts! I'm not retreating!".  
  
Raising his hands he produced some sort of gas, and everyone, beside Yousuke, Momoko,   
Yuri, Hinagiku, Chiaki, Kazuya and himself passed out. In the process he transformed to tenshi   
Kiiro. Looking over at them, he was shocked that Yousuke was still standing, and even more, he had  
an insolent smile written on his face.  
  
"Is this supposed to intimidate me?" he looked at the victims casually," Say, you don't seem an   
akuma, are you an ai tenshi perhaps?"  
"Of course I am. I'm ai tenshi Kiiro. And you are just a stupid human".  
"Oh really?" he was enveloped by a dust hurricane, which gradually disappeared and in Yousuke's  
place appeared the akuma Viento, "Well then let me introduce myself too. I'm Viento, from the  
Rafuaru zoku, heir to the throne of the Akuma Kai".  
  
He simply aimed a wave of black energy at Kiiro, and he instantly fell to the ground in pain. Viento  
immediately ceased torturing him.  
  
"I'll suggest you stay away from us, Kay?"  
"Yes, sure... no problem", he stuttered immediately.  
  
End of chapter five.  
___________  
Well? How was it? Did you like it, or not? For those interested I'm currently working on my  
WebPage, and will post it as soon as possible. I do have one, but I don't really like the graphics,  
however if you're interested in it then visit www.geocities.com/ai_tenshi_salviauk/mainpage.htm.  
I changed this chapter a bit, as I did have quite a few mistakes, so pls forgive me. See ya! If you have  
time please check out my other stories too. Thanks in advance. 


	6. In Love

*Phew! This was quite a hard semester (I have semesters in high-school, I don't know how in other  
countries this is but, here's a... I'll better stop or I'll say things I'll regret). Anyway, I managed to end it   
quite well, and here I am continuing my stories. Yep! Finally on holidays!!!!  
Thank you very much for reviewing my chapters, I'm very grateful to you. I would really like to finish  
them sooner, but high-school is quite hard here (Katha). And another question: Why did I make Chiaki  
dumb?(Amelia). I didn't intend on making him dumb, but I guess he should've been a bit more awake. In  
fact I just wanted Yousuke to have a great come-back. Oops, it seems I like him a bit too much :-). I   
always enjoy positive criticism. Keep sending them to me Jealous Wabbit ;-) . Tee-hee! Just joking. But  
that doesn't mean you have to flame me next time ;-).  
Well here's chapter 6, I hope you'll enjoy it, as much as the other ones, if not more ;-).  
Standard disclaimers apply: Miko is mine (actually it's merely a name it came into my mind, just for the  
sake of Scarlet having a human good friend, nothing important).  
Ja ne,  
Salvia.  
  
_______________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter 6: In Love  
_______________  
  
Now that was stupid... Why couldn't she think of anything else? She didn't even know him. Maybe he  
wasn't even a tenshi like he had claimed. But still, she kept hearing his voice in her mind...  
  
'The next time we meet don't be so aggressive', and then the insolent, also had the guts to add, 'However  
I do like women with personality', and even smiled at her! This was not meant to be. Deciding, that she  
couldn't get any study, she slammed her book angrily. She pushed herself up from her chair, and went to  
the window and looked out. It wasn't going on much, at least she couldn't see much as it was pitch dark  
outside...  
  
"No fair...", she let her whisper fade away slowly.  
  
It had been nearly three days, since the incident with the monster, and she still couldn't get him out  
of her mind. Opening the window, she leaned slightly ahead, and let the wind caress her red bangs. This  
always soothed her, but this time it just brought up new questions. Questions she didn't want to even  
take into account... Eventually she admitted that she had to, or else she would go crazy. She had to talk to  
somebody... yes talk to someone... let one in on her feelings... open up.... But who could that be? Miko  
was out of question. She tried imagining how she could've told her...  
  
"Oi Miko-chan? Can we talk... in private?"  
"Sure Scarlet-san, how can I help you?", she was always so formal toward her, even if she had been told  
several times not to, she just seemed to admire her too much.  
"You know I'm an angel..."  
"See? I told you, you were one. Why acting so modestly, Scarlet-san?"  
"Now, I--"  
"And The Lord is surely very proud of you, ne?"  
"But I don't work for The Lord--", she can really piss one off at times.  
"Of course not! You love The Lord, you... you help him", she adds cheerfully.  
"No! I work for Aphrodite-sama--"  
"So The Lord is a female?! Cool", she starts jumping up and down and looking at me with huge starry  
eyes.  
  
Scarlet chuckled softly at the thought...  
  
"Yeah... It would be something like that... Maybe someone else", she mused as she closed the window.  
  
Leaning on the closed window, she closed her eyes, and thought for a while. She opened them gradually  
and looked around her. Yuri wouldn't go either... She remembered as she slapped her, due to her "over  
enthusiastic" comments on tenshi Limone. Well, what could she say... she had always been quite plain...  
She didn't want an over enthusiastic article about her not-really-love-affair. Then Hinagiku... she had  
trouble dealing with Takuruu, herself... That of course didn't mean she couldn't give advice to others...   
She sighed at that thought... It was always easier to give advice to others, than to follow them yourself.  
And Momoko? She is not like that... She could understand her...   
  
"Okay... I'll talk to Momoko tomorrow", she said out loud.  
  
Looking at a picture of herself with the girls, she remembered Momoko...  
  
'We're all ai tenshi. Why can't we be friends? If you have any problems I'm here to listen to you', she  
smiled fondly at that.  
  
Yes... Momoko was a different matter. No wonder that Aphrodite-sama had chosen her the leader of the  
ai tenshi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Momoko just stared at the stone wall near her. She just could not understand what it could've possibly  
done.  
  
"Oi, Jamapi-chan! Is there an akuma or something?" she tugged a little on her small bag.  
  
Jamapi flew out of the bag, and inspected it seriously. He then turned and looked at her gravely.  
  
"Nope. Not a sign", he said softening his expression, and smiling slightly at Momoko's pissed face.  
"Hmm... Then I really cannot understand", she stared at the wall wonderingly.  
  
It was a high, at least three meters, stone wall. It didn't do a thing at all. Or at least she didn't notice a   
thing. However her brother did. As a result he instantly turned towards it, and instantly caused quite a  
significant crack on it. Normally she would've wondered how one could manage something like  
that. But considering that she too was able, due to her being a tenshi, she limited herself to just wonder at  
the misbehaviour of the wall. She was so submerged in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Jamapi fly  
away, a fact, which by the way, he tried to hide as good as he could.  
Suddenly two strong arms encircled around her and she found herself leaning back against his chest  
comfortably. He could make her melt in seconds... Kami, she loved him so much...  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he almost whispered into her ear, and paced a quite stirring kiss on her neck,  
right under her ear.  
"That feels nice...", she stated, knowing full well that she couldn't fool him.  
"How about we continue it?" he said seductively, making her open her eyes instantly.  
"Nani? What do you mean?", she looked at the wall confused.  
  
He didn't answer her, just turned her around, and pushed her against the wall. It was not harsh at all, as he  
even put his arm behind her, before 'shaping' (AN: lack of a better word) her to the wall. Her eyes   
widened, not really understanding what he was talking about. He smirked down at her with a  
boy-you-are-tempting expression. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her hands with his at the wall.  
As always, she was overwhelmed by his passion, which seemed to grow each time he kissed her. He   
didn't kiss her gently, as their kisses had always started before. He almost forced her mouth open, and  
invaded it with his eager tongue, licking her cheeks on the inside. He then found her tongue and  
started pulling it into a not-that-innocent-erotic-dance, well as innocent as it may be. She was completely  
lost, and put her arms firmly behind his head, entwining her fingers in the process. Noticing her attempts  
of giving him better access, he also lowered his hands, resting them just above her knees (AN: Though  
I'm not really sure that a human arm would be that long, but... well let's imagine it would... of course  
without looking too long. The last thing I want is for you to think I made Yousuke into a mutant...I know,  
I know too much speaking...), he then gently began to trace her shapely legs, making her shiver. He   
stopped a little at the bottom of her skirt, but on seeing that she didn't protest, he continued, slipping it  
under her already short skirt, tightening his grip on her hip, all the while his other was firmly planted on  
the wall (AN: My, my! Maybe I should also ask credit for the wall too. Who knows, maybe I'll even get  
paid),not quite letting her get away, not that she had made any attempt of doing so. Just as she felt him  
tighten his grip on her hip, she swiftly pushed him away, expecting to find him look at her stunned, due to  
her previous passion, but instead she encountered a mockingly smirking Yousuke above her. He was still  
holding his hand at her head, planted firmly on the wall.  
  
"Now, now", he said in a mocking tone," You seemed just so eager to continue our previous actions.   
What happened?"  
"I--I-- We're going to be late", she managed to say, bewildered by his reaction, as he did not seem angry at  
all.  
"Too bad you don't give a damn about school...right now", he added smiling at her frown.  
"Yawomoto-sensei will make us run at least one million miles", she tried again.  
"He won't", he simply stated," And if he would, then I wouldn't obey".  
"But--but--"  
"He knows that I am Viento, and... sort of knows that I can kill him by merely looking at him", he smirked  
slightly," So... where were we?" he seemed to lean over her again, and then she noticed that he was still  
holding a hand on her hip, albeit it was merely touching it.  
"No", she held out a hand blushing, and removed his hand from her thigh gently," Please...", she looked  
down ashamed.  
  
Yousuke gave her a bewildered look. He instantly removed his hand, and pulled her in his embrace, slowly  
caressing her back, soothingly.  
  
"Oh could you think that I would take advantage of you, Momo-P?" he asked looking at her concerned.  
  
She looked at him, settling more comfortably in his embrace, and gave him a stunned look.  
  
"But you started it so eagerly, that--that--I", she looked at him confused.  
"Silly, little Momo-P", he smiled at her softly," I didn't want to scare you... I just thought to play along  
with your game".  
"Nani???? You don't desire me?" she asked him highly flushed.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her from bottom to top.  
  
"I do", he answered kind of clueless.  
"That's better", she said then quickly stopped his oncoming hand, flushing on seeing his infuriating grin.  
"I thought you--", she silenced him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Now I don't want to be late. Can you help?" she looked at him mischievously.  
"I could but--"  
"But what?"  
"We would put Yawomoto-sensei in big trouble".  
"And who said that I cared?"  
  
A grey-brownish smoke encircled them both, as he transformed into Viento, and lifted her easily flying  
towards the school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You are impossible Momoko", Yuri told her for the hundredth time as they made their way towards the  
school gate, "What if Yawomoto-sensei saw you two?" she stopped looking quite pissed off.  
"He did", Momoko shrugged, and continued inspecting a book she's been reading.  
"NAAAAANIII?" Yuri screamed causing Hinagiku and Momoko to fall down, and catching the attention  
of everyone within a range of a mile.  
"Yuri, you should really calm", Hinagiku looked at her while she stood up, shaking a bit, "As you see,  
she's still alive".  
"I see", Yuri held her angry gaze on Momoko, while she stood up.  
"No need to shout like that", Momoko glared at her, as she straightened her clothes, "I'm not deaf".  
"But you are out of your mind".  
"I find it cool. Too bad I don't have such a boyfriend", Hinagiku added thoughtfully.  
"Hinagiku!"  
"Oops. Gomen Yuri-chan".  
"I'm listening", Yuri crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Momoko waiting impatiently.  
"Really? If you wouldn't have said this, I really wouldn't have noticed", she remarked sarcastically, "What  
do you expect?"  
"I want to know why you did such a foolish thing?"  
"Because I was being late, and I didn't want another detention", she stuck her tongue out.  
"You could've been seen", Yuri pointed out.  
"Nah", she gestured indicating that she was wrong," The only one that could've seen us, was   
Yawomoto-sensei".  
"And isn't that enough? How many times do you have to run round the school?"  
"Not once", Momoko smirked at her.  
"How did you *do* this?" Hinagiku pushed Yuri aside and gripped Momoko's hands.  
"He knows about Yousuke being Viento", she shrugged," And according to Yousuke he can kill the   
sensei by merely looking at him".  
"Wow! That's cool. So, basically you two can do anything you want, without having to deal with his  
anger?"  
"Uh-huh", she nodded casually.  
"Listen Momoko. This is not right. What would happen, if Kazuya and I did that too? You imagine?!",   
Yuri looked at her exasperated.  
"Did what?" she looked at her as if she didn't understand what she was talking about.  
"What you two did this morning", she added impatiently.  
  
Momoko, stopped walking, looking up to the ceiling. After having inspecting it, she turned her gaze at   
Yuri, shrugging.   
  
"Well... I guess you would appear, each day, beat-red at school. Umm... yeah, and... maybe you'd hang  
more around Kazuya", she smiled wickedly at her.  
"Huh? And why is that?" Yuri widened her eyes.  
"Because I know you too well. If only Kazuya looks at you a little more... umm let's say *different*, you  
turn at least three different shades of pink", she added casually.  
  
Hinagiku and Yuri just stared at Momoko for a while, then as understanding dawned on them, Yuri turned  
beat-red, and Hinagiku smirked at her.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right with the blushing part", Hinagiku inspected Yuri.  
"Just shut up!" Yuri muttered, clenching her fists.  
"You asked me", Momoko shrugged.  
"But I didn't think--", she stopped ashamed.  
"I may be an ai tenshi, but... well... I'm no saint", she winked," Come on Yuri. I'm sure Kazuya wouldn't  
mind this at all".  
"Whaat???" she snapped," Why you....you".  
  
Momoko of course didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. Yuri, on the other hand didn't finish her  
sentence, as she started chasing after Momoko, who was laughing at her clearly flushed face. Hinagiku  
just looked at the two, and shook her head laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Scarlet was waiting at the entrance, leaning against the wall. Occasionally she looked up to search for   
Momoko, but it didn't look like she were outside. Sighing impatiently, she checked her watch, but that  
didn't help her either. Maybe she should've fixed a meeting, but then Momoko would've been too worried  
and would've brought Yuri and Hinagiku too. And that she did not need. They would just drool over it,  
and give silly advises. Why she was trusting Momoko, she didn't know, but it just seemed so right. She  
was suddenly aware of a very familiar voice, swearing silently (AN: she hears well). It was the voice which  
had been giving her sleepless nights for the last week. She lifted her head curiously and looked towards  
the sound of his voice. She noticed a tall, blue-haired boy, with chocolate brown eyes who was walking  
with his head down. He resembled the tenshi in some way, but not quite. The angel had silvery hair, and  
had an infuriating grin plastered on his face constantly, while this was frowning, and seemed very angry  
about something.  
  
"Nervin?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
The boy stopped his muttering and looked up, into her eyes, and his instantly widened.  
  
"Salvia...", he said almost in a whisper.  
"You... you look different", she said faintly.  
"I like different looks", he added coldly.  
"What's wrong?" she asked a little afraid.  
  
He looked at her startled, then his face softened. He didn't blame her. In fact he didn't blame anyone, not  
even that blasted Kiiro. Just himself... just plainly himself. He was weak... he *is* weak. He couldn't   
protect her, and she was so nice to him... He shook his head, smiling slightly.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just in a bad mood today. Forgive me, for being harsh on you", then changing the topic,  
"So what are *you* up to? You don't seem to attend this high-school... Too bad", he looked at her  
smiling wickedly.  
"Ugh... no", she blushed furiously, "I'm... I'm just waiting for a friend", she said lowering her gaze.  
  
Chiaki stepped closer and put a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face, so she was forced to look at  
him. He smiled gently at her, putting his arm on the wall, by her head.  
  
"Do I make you nervous?" he smiled.  
"N--No", she stuttered.  
"Are you sure?" he leaned closer, their faces only inches away.  
"I--I guess", she said gulping slightly.  
"Oh? You just guess?" he continued, then closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her.  
  
She was helpless, but to put her arms around him, as he held her lightly by the waist. Then suddenly, he   
opened his eyes swiftly, and stopped the kiss, by lightly biting her lower lip. She opened her eyes as well  
and looked at him dazed.  
  
"Now, as pleasant as I find this", he grinned at her blush," I have to go. Ja ne beautiful".  
"Ugh... bye", she said dazed.  
  
He quickly looked towards the school building, and ran off as fast a he could, disappearing behind a  
nearby corner. Scarlet looked after him startled, and then she switched her gaze towards the school,  
wondering what had frightened him so much. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Now that's strange", she said inspecting the sight.  
  
She saw Yousuke and Kazuya walking towards her. Tilting her head to the side she inspected them, but  
they didn't seem unusual to her. Just then she noticed Yousuke jump in surprise and at his arm clung  
Ryo. Yousuke didn't seem at all pleased, even more he was trying desperately to shake him off. Eventually  
he managed it, but Ryo then grabbed his foot and seemed to be pleading for something. However,   
Yousuke didn't give the expression of being interested in him, he was just shaking his leg, then  
getting annoyed by his whimpering, he hit him with his leg in the stomach, which caused Ryo to fly back  
some five meters.  
  
"Ugh! Finally! Is he annoying!" Yousuke dragged Kazuya away.  
"You're quite popular", he remarked smirking, as let himself being dragged away.  
"Very funny", he replied dryly," Oh, hi Scarlet. The girls must be coming, any minute, now", he turned  
to greet her.  
"Hi Scarlet", Kazuya smiled at her as well.  
"Hi guys. What's up?" she chuckled lightly, looking at Yousuke.  
  
He just glared at Kazuya.  
  
"Someone's being quite poplar here", Kazuya answered instead, but he was dragged off by a very   
insistent Yousuke.  
  
Just then she noticed Momoko, running fast towards her, and occasionally looking back. She waved to  
her.  
  
"Oi! Momoko! I need to talk to you!" she called out.  
"Oh... oi Scarlet. I'm... being chased... you know... I'd listen gladly just... AAAAHHH", she quickly hid  
behind her as Yuri reached them.  
"There you are! Scarlet, let her go!" Yuri demanded angrily.  
"Now, now, you two calm down. Yuri, please. I need to talk to Momoko alone, if you don't mind",   
Scarlet smiled towards Yuri.  
"Ugh... okay", then nearing to Momoko," We're not finished. You are not calling me whore" ,she  
menaced.  
"When did I call you that?" Momoko looked at her pissed off.  
"You didn't, yet. But you were skirting around it".  
"You're crazy. I was just telling you that there was nothing wrong with being intimate with your boyfriend"  
she hissed angrily.  
"Huh? Just... this?" she looked at her stunned.  
"Yeah, but you constantly tend to misunderstand me. Plus you shouldn't be so curious of what I and  
Yousuke are doing in our spare time", she winked at her, and Yuri instantly turned red.  
"Well, ja ne. Gomen Momoko, for misunderstanding you", and she took off as fast as she could.  
  
Scarlet looked after her bewildered.   
  
"Seems like everyone's gone crazy today", she said absently.  
"Everyone?" Momoko looked at her strangely.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just... saying aloud my thoughts".  
"What was so important that you wanted to tell me?".  
"Oh, it's... it's... can't we talk somewhere else?" she said looking around carefully, and noticing there was  
no one around.  
"Okay", she nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were sitting in a cafeteria, near the window, and Scarlet was gazing outside, searching for the best  
word, to start the conversation. Then finally she shifted her gaze back to her coffee, and then looked up at  
Momoko, who was very attentive at each move she made.  
  
"I... I don't know where to begin... it's so confusing... I've never felt like this before", she started.  
"Well.. how about telling me why you are so tense. I'm not grading you here, just tell me whatever it is".  
"Okay.. but try to keep quiet", she looked at Momoko and saw her nodding, then took a deep breath and  
said," I think I'm in love", she looked straight at Momoko, who was smiling.  
"And, what's the problem? It's wonderful. We don't have any enemies to fight now, you can dedicate  
him your time", she smiled at her.  
"Actually, we do have, but they're not so hard to deal with. The fact is that... he makes me nervous... so  
nervous I can't think anymore.... and he knows this....", she wrapped her hands tightly around her cup.  
"Does he feel the same?"  
"I... I don't know... I didn't have the courage to ask him... actually...", she stopped abruptly.  
"What is it?"  
"I've only seen him twice", she flushed furiously.  
"Hummm... It seems serious to me... and what do you know about him?"  
"Well not much... he's an ai tenshi, like us. He saved me, recently, from a monster and... well.. it was so  
strange..."  
"What was strange?"  
"Well...", she told him everything about the night they had met,"...And then he just kissed me, and was  
gone. So? What do you think?"  
"I think that he likes you", Momoko answered seriously," Just that he's like most of the guys...", on   
seeing Scarlet's bewildered gaze, she added," He thinks that expressing his feelings is a sign of weakness.  
Strange... I thought angels new better than that... well what's the problem?"  
"I... I like him... and don't know how to tell him... and I don't think that I could do it right now, as he... I  
met him today too... he attends your school too...", she said sadly.  
"Really? Well, maybe I should talk to him... and...", Scarlet shook her head.  
"No, you can't. I just know his angel name", she said silently.  
"And that is?"  
"Nervin?"  
"NAAAAANIIIIII??????" Momoko jumped up in surprise, then noticing that everyone was staring at her,  
she quickly took her seat again.  
"What's wrong? Do you know him?" she asked curiously.  
"As a matter of fact yes. I...", she was cut of by Scarlet.  
"Then could you please tell me what is wrong with him. Maybe I can help", she looked at her hopefully.  
"I'd like to know it as well... In fact this morning he nearly smashed a three meter high wall, on our way to  
school, apparently with no reason", she said shaking her head.  
"*Our* way to school? I thought you had Yousuke" she glared at Momoko.  
"But I do! It's nothing like *that* between us", she waved her hands apologetically in front of herself,   
"He's my brother", she added quickly.  
"You're kidding, right?" she stared at her bewildered.  
"I'm not...", then thinking for a while silently her face lit up in understanding," I think I know what is   
wrong with him. You see I almost got killed by an *over enthusiastic* admirer of mine, and well he was  
so stunned that he couldn't help me, and ... well Yousuke did, and maybe he feels bad for that", she  
said thoughtfully.  
"Admirer? Is his name by chance Kawaga Ryo?" she asked concerned.  
"Umm yeah. You know him?"  
"I... I'm sorry Momoko. It was my fault. I made him do that to you", she lowered her head shamefully.  
"Now, really. I don't believe you".  
"Well, okay. Not directly, but I told him about you causing his troubles with Petora".  
"But.. that's no reason to nearly kill someone", she noted dryly, looking out of the window.  
"He's an ai tenshi--"  
"I know tenshi Kiiro", Momoko continued.  
"I despise him... I can't stand him. He always wanders around like he would be some sort of super natural  
being. But he's just a coward, that knows how to confuse naive girls. That's it. One night I met him, and  
his pupil, and well he couldn't handle a quite easy monster, so I teased him, and told him about you... I  
mean about you hating him. Gomen nasai".  
"It's okay... Say, I think *you* should talk to Chiaki, and tell him all this. He'll stop blaming himself then.  
And I don't think he's angry with you. Even more, I think he loves you too, but is tormented by his stupid  
guilt feelings".  
"Chiaki?"  
"That's my brother's human name. Coming?" and Scarlet nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Momoko had to push Scarlet inside, as the way the house was quite long, and she was severely tempted  
to change her mind. On hearing noises from the entrance, Celeste stepped out of the kitchen, and smiled  
warmly.  
  
"Hello, Salvia. Nice to see you again. How are you", she greeted sweetly.  
  
Scarlet swiftly turned 'round and bowed to her, but Celeste stopped her.  
  
"It's okay. You don't need to be so formal".  
"Hello. Nice to see you to Celeste-sama".  
"Hi mom. Where's Chiaki?"  
"Hello darling. I think he's upstairs, in his room--", she stopped as she saw her son coming down the  
stairs, with a noticeable frown on his face.  
"Not anymore, I guess", Momoko said looking at her brother.  
"Huh? Hi sys'. How was school today?" Chiaki said obviously embarrassed due to the sudden attention  
he was given.  
"School was fine. You're the one who's bothering me".  
"Me? Why's that?"  
"That poor wall, was innocent. I don't blame you. Why do *you*?"  
"Because--", he was cut off by Scarlet coming in front of him.  
"It's my fault", she said silently.  
"Why your fault. You weren't even there?"  
"Here we go again", Momoko rolled her eyes heavenward," Say kaa-san, why don't we go and get dinner  
ready. Tou-san will be here soon".  
"Ugh.. hai. That's a good idea", and the two disappeared in the kitchen.  
  
Chiaki and Scarlet looked after them, and flushed instantly.  
  
"Ugh... let's sit down. It's more comfortable", he gestured towards a couch (AN: I think they  
don't really have it separated, correct me if I'm wrong).  
"Yes... Arigato", she bowed her head.  
"So? Why should this be your fault?"  
"I made him do that.... I angered him... Never would I have thought that he would do such a thing. He's  
crazy".  
"I agree", he softened his voice looking at her," It's okay... I know we're not to blame because of him, but  
... I didn't help her. And she's my sister... she promise me to ask Yanagiba-san to whether I could join the  
soccer team too... and ....".  
"Kiiro is just a coward... You shouldn't blame yourself for this... Important is that Momoko is alright. Plus  
it was Yousuke, who had to put him in his place. Momoko is his girlfriend".  
"Hai... Let's stop blaming ourselves... It's no use... now".  
"Hai", she said blushing as he looked at her.  
"Salvia?"  
"Huh?"  
"Have a boyfriend?" he smirked at her.  
  
She was so stunned by his question, that she just gape at him, not knowing what to answer.  
  
"That's good", he said taking it as a 'no'," Then I still have a chance, ne?" he smirked as he approached  
her.  
  
She just nodded briefly, before realising it, and instantly flushed. He smiled gently and lifted her chin. She  
closed her eyes, leaning forward just slightly. He took the offer, and pressed his mouth to her own,   
wrapping his arm tightly around her slim waist. She put her arms 'round his neck, and let him kiss her, to  
his hearts desire, to her desire. Just as they were getting bolder, him slipping his tongue into her   
welcoming mouth the door opened, and Ichirou entered. They jumped hastily apart, before he could   
notice a thing.  
  
"Celeste, Momoko, Chiaki, I'm home. Where are you?" he called out.  
"Hi dad. How was your day?" Momoko peaked out of the kitchen.  
"Fine, thanks. And where's everyone else?"  
"Hello. Nice to see you Ichirou", Chiaki greeted clearing his throat, and blushing a little as he noticed  
Momoko's knowing smile.  
"Hello, Chiaki. Hello Scarlet, that's a nice surprise. Want to join us for dinner?" he asked.  
"Oh, no thank you. I've got to go?" she stood quickly up, not noticing Chiaki's disappointed gaze.  
"Oh please, stay Scarlet-san. You can sleep in my room", Momoko pleaded innocently.  
"I beg your pardon?" she flushed instantly.  
"I was asking you to sleep over. What's so strange?" Momoko put up a very innocent smile, that gave no  
hint of what she was thinking.  
"Ugh... nothing...", she wanted to say more, but Momoko stopped her.  
"Okay", she clapped her hands smiling," Then you sleep here this night", and she disappeared into the  
kitchen, followed by a slightly bewildered Ichirou.  
"That's nice", Chiaki smirked at her, as he stood up and came in front of her.  
"Ugh.. I--I guess", she stuttered as she once again was lost in his charming chocolate brown eyes.  
  
End of chapter six  
_________________  
First of all, thank you for having had the patience of reading this. Onegai, don't forget to review, you how  
much I adore them. Please tell me what you think so I know what improvements I should make.   
Oh, and before I forget : One more question. I reeived a review (for this story) where the reviewer said she  
(I guess it's a she) couldn't believe the PDA Y. was giving M. ( in chapter 2, I suppose). So... what IS a  
PDA? Would someone please tell me? So I know what I should do? Pretty please? With sugar on top. :-)  
Till the next chapter I wish you all the best and a MERRY CHRISTMAS (hopefully I'll get the ext one this  
year out, if not the A HAPPY NEW YEAR too).  
Yours truly  
Salvia. 


	7. Doomed By The Queen

*First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I hope you'll all have a better year, filled with happiness and joy. I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who had the patience and kindness to read my stories, even if they were filled with spelling mistakes (I'll check them more carefully before I post them, from now on). More precisely thanks to Cathy-chan (I don't mind if you read the chapters later, actually I myself don't have time to read stories on-line and even write a review, as long as you review them ;-) I know: it's shameful), to Jealous Wabbit (thanks for answering my question, for the encouragements and positive criticism you always gave this story, and for reviewing each chapter), to Katha (I'm afraid you'll spoil me with all these compliments- thanks, I'm flattered that you considered the last chapter a nice Christmas present), to Umi-chan (you're giving me ideas! Of course I'll keep writing as long as I receive reviews), to Aska-chan(thank you for your compliment), to Amelia (well I don't know, maybe my muse is just being happy or something, so that's why I'm writing such chapters), and not to forget Ginger(a HUGE thank you for reading all my fics).   
As always, standard disclaimers apply. Nemuru and Phoebus are mine.  
And now on with the story.... I hope you'll like this one too.  
  
_______________________________  
Loving Hearts  
By Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter 7: Doomed By The Queen  
_______________________________  
  
"Oh my! This is *huge*. And you say you don't like living here?" Wedding Peach asked Nervin while looking up towards the ceiling admiringly.  
"Not really. You get bored pretty fast. It's much more fun in the human world", he shrugged attempting to drag her away.  
"Hey wait! I want to see everything. I've never been here before".  
  
He stopped his tugging and let go of her hand, looking at her amazed.  
  
"Really? Then how did you communicate with Aphrodite-sama?"  
"She would show up in front of us, or in my mirror... and Limone came here and told her of our whereabouts", she said, still inspecting her impressive surroundings.  
"Well then take your time", his gaze softened.  
  
She started twirling around, and inspecting everything. Suddenly, a painting caught her eyes. It showed a beautiful ai tenshi with long pink hair, bewitching blue eyes, wearing a tight, short, red and yellow dress. She stared at it in awe. The tenshi was so beautiful, she couldn't imagine ever having seen someone as graceful as her. And what was strange, it resembled her.  
  
"Say, Nervin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who's the tenshi in the painting?" she said nodding towards it.  
  
His gaze moved to see what she had found, and a smile instantly appeared on his face as he saw what it was.  
  
"Why, it's mama. Ai tenshi Celeste, in her fighter angel form", he said looking at her lovingly," Doesn't she look stunning like that?" he looked at the painting proudly.  
"It's wonderful. I really hope I'll be able to look like her one day".  
"Shimata! Why does this have to happen to me?" he muttered under his breath, but it still caught Peach's ears.  
"Nani? Daijoubu desu ka?" she asked, looking at him strangely.  
"It's Nemuru and Phoebus", he said nodding slightly forward, at something behind her.  
  
Sure enough, she spotted two boys coming towards them, snickering, and seemingly inspecting Peach very carefully. One had jet black, short hair and brown eyes. He instantly smiled at Peach as she looked at him. The other one had wavy brown hair which tumbled freely over his shoulders. He frowned slightly on seeing Nervin, but smiled to her too.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked turning her attention back to her brother.  
"They are ai tenshis, and quite popular among girls here. They're always making fun of me because I don't have tons of girls swooning all over me. Even more, some girls even think I'd be a monster, due to them, who were so kind and spread some nasty rumours about me", he frowned towards the boys who were coming closer to them.  
"Rumours?"  
"They said I'd be a vampire or something similar", he looked down ashamed.  
"Stop!" she whispered him, lifting his head," You have nothing to be ashamed of. Plus you have a girlfriend", he wanted to say something, but she put a finger to his lips," I can assure you that Salvia is hard to get", she winked," And now do everything I tell you to. You'll see the rest".  
"Okay. It's up to you", he shrugged indicating he had nothing to lose.  
  
The two other ai tenshi approached them, smiling charmingly, although Peach thought they looked like stupid. They greeted Nervin friendly.  
  
"Hello Nervin", Nemuru said, brushing a few black strands from his eyes," Haven't seen you for a long time. How's it going?" he asked flashing a seductive grin to Peach, but she didn't smile back, just looked at the two new boys curiously.  
"Hi Nervin", Phoebus greeted as well, shaking his head slightly, so his brown locks swayed a bit," Nice to see you again. I see you have quite a charming company. Won't you introduce her to us?"  
"Of course" he answered politely," So this is ai tenshi Wed--", he was pushed out of the way by Nemuru who kneeled in front of Peach, attempting to kiss her hand, but she quickly withdrew it from his grip.  
"It's a pleasure to met you", Nemuru said awkwardly, not understanding her reaction.  
  
Snickering, Phoebus pushed Nemuru out of the way, quickly wrapping one arm around her slim waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, want to go out with me?" he smiled down confidently at her, nearing his face to hers.  
  
Peach just gave him an annoyed look and swiftly pushed him away, releasing herself of his possessive embrace.  
  
"You two sure have manners", she looked down at them casually," I'm not interested in going out with either of you".  
"Hey, hey, now don't be so upset, gorgeous", Phoebus approached her once again," Give us a chance at least", he tried being seductive, but she just looked at him disgusted.  
"What if I don't want to?" she asked coldly.  
"Well, please excuse him", Nemuru quickly pushed Phoebus out of his way," He has no manners. That's no way to treat a lady", he seemingly tried to apologise.  
"So?" she raised an eyebrow questioning.  
"Of course not", he took her arm and continued," Let me show you the palace gardens", he offered.  
  
She pushed him away as well. He wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud whining, coming from behind him. The four of them turned to see what was happening.  
  
"NO FAIR!!!" Carnation whined," Aphrodite-sama is unfair to him!"  
"Stop whining, cry-baby!", Tulip snapped angrily," I've had enough of you!".  
"Face it, Carnation", Rose said turning slightly to her," Kiiro was no good, he's not even good by himself, when he doesn't watch for us too".  
"How can you say that? He's so nice and kind and---"  
"And such a big jerk, who knows how to seduce naive girls", Tulip finished for her.  
"You're being unfair... Both of you", she sniffed some more.  
  
Nemuru and Phoebus instantly shot up, and ran to Carnation. Nemuru gripped her tightly, shaking her none too gently.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"N--No", she stuttered between two sobs," Aphrodite-sama ordered the six of us to go training with an akuma in the Akuma Kai".  
"NANI???? This is not true! Training with an akuma?"  
"Yep, yep", Tulip shrugged casually.  
"How can you be this calm", Nemuru glared at her.  
"I really want to learn to fight as an ai tenshi", she retorted angrily.  
"We're losers, if whether we want to acknowledge it or not", Rose pointed out the truth to them.  
  
They simply couldn't believe it. Aphrodite-sama said they couldn't fight worth anything.  
  
"How sad", Peach faked crying," And to think you were so eager to show me everything around here".  
"What do you know, you... *lady* ?" Phoebus turned to her and looked to her like she were no one and he were everything.  
"Ooh, now don't be so sad, I promise to visit you. I'm sure it'll be very interesting, will you come too Nervin?" she said smirking.  
"No thanks, I've seen them enough to last me a lifetime", he shook his hand slightly, in denial.  
"Oh really? What a nice surprise it will be", Nemuru snickered.  
"You'd better stop", Tulip said warned them, " Or you'll end up making a fool of yourselves".  
"As always", a deep voice, from behind Peach and Nervin, said.  
  
Everyone turned to see who it was. The five instantly fell silent.  
  
"I think you should get going... And I mean NOW", Limone ordered them firmly.  
  
They obeyed and took off as fast as they could, leaving three amused tenshi behind.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's cold in here", Carnation said trembling slightly, "Why do we have to come to the Akuma Kai of all the places?"  
"Because they're good warriors", Rose answered her annoyed," You've been asking this for half an hour, now. Could you please stop?"  
"It's so scary", she continued, seemingly ignoring her," What'll happen to us?"  
"I don't know what'll happen to you, but I'm going to be at least eaten alive", Kiiro looked worried round the place they had stopped.  
"Why is that?" Phoebus enquired curiously.  
"Oh don't you know?" Tulip snickered," Your most beloved idol had the excellent idea of insulting the heir to the Akuma Kai's throne, and not to mention kick his girlfriend".  
"He also had the courage to call him 'stupid human' ", Rose added casually," Just that".  
"But--but he asked for it", Carnation instantly jumped in front of Kiiro, attempting to be protecting him from the two girls.  
"And he won", Tulip shrugged.  
"Excuse me Kiiro, but... ARE YOU NUTS?????" Nemuru glared at him," Our days are counted!".  
"Yeah, thanks a *lot* boss", Phoebus looked around a little frightened.  
  
Then they heard some footsteps coming from their right, and turned towards the sound. Each one of them would've gladly hid, but they just seemed to be glued to the spot. As they stayed there frightened, a dark being appeared from the darkness. They couldn't see him very well, as he was still shadowed. He wore a long cape with two spiky thing on his shoulders. Slowly, as he was lit up, a long green haired, quite handsome man was revealed. He stopped a few steps, in front of them. Looked at each one from head to toe.  
  
"So you're the six ai tenshi I'm supposed to be training", he paused waiting for them to nod, then continued," Okay. So, before we start I'd like to tell you rules you must not break", on seeing Nemuru's mouth, seemingly wanting to protest," If you *do* break them then... you might never need my help to become a good warrior, actually you might never even *need* to become a good warrior....", he paused again and on seeing the confused looks he was given he concluded smirking," I mean you likely to die. The Akuma Kai is way different from the Tenshi Kai, and till you get used to it, you'll just have to listen to me... Is that clear?" he asked with a deadly calm tone.  
  
The six just nodded fearfully, so he continued.  
  
"One: You must *not* insult any akuma, as we just happen to have quite a quick temper and... could kill you in a jiffy. Two: Anything I tell you two do is sacred, it doesn't matter if another akuma says something else. I'm the one who trains you. Understood?", they nodded swiftly," Three: The only exceptions are: King Uragano, Prince Viento, and Princess Wedding Peach, actually she's your princess, if I'm not wrong", the boys just looked dumbfounded at him," Now, now. You don't even know who your superiors in the Tenshi Kai are? Princess Wedding Peach is the daughter of tenshi Celeste, niece of Aphrodite-sama. Got it?" they nodded briefly.  
  
Kiiro meekly raised one hand.  
  
"What is it?" the akuma asked.  
"If you don't mind sir, may I ask what tenshi Wedding Peach is doing here?"  
"She's training with her fiancée, Prince Viento, heir to our throne. Further questions?"  
  
Tulip quickly put her hand up, straight, and took a military pose.  
  
"So?"  
"May we please know your name?"  
"Ah, yes of course. I nearly forgot this. My name is Sandora".  
  
He then set them up in pairs and ordered them to fight each other with the powers they had, Kiiro with Carnation, Tulip with Nemuru, and Rose with Phoebus. Then suddenly they heard a loud noise, and one of the columns behind them crashed down. Then they heard a slightly familiar feminine voice.  
  
"Oops. Gomen ne. I really didn't mean it like this, Viento", she apologised.  
"Ugh.. it's okay. Actually dad wanted to cut it down, but didn't have time yet. I guess you did him a favour".  
"I hope I didn't do anything wrong. You look upset".  
"No, I'm not. It's just that... I didn't expect you to be this good".  
  
The two slowly emerged from the darkness and were greeted by six astonished tenshi and a smirking Sandora.  
  
"Now, now if this isn't my two *best friends* Nemuru and Phoebus", the girl turned her attention to the two boys.  
  
She was wearing a black, sleeveless, with a turtleneck, evening dress, which cut high on her thigh, on one side, along with a pair of matching, black, high heeled shoes. Her pink hair tumbled freely over her shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me? Have we met", he looked at her curiously, slightly aroused by her sexy appearance.  
"You sure have a short memory", she teased," If I'm not wrong, this morning you two have been eagerly trying to ask me out, or something", she smirked, while Viento flashed them an expressionless look.  
"Huh? I really don't remember", Phoebus looked confused.  
"Umm no? Well maybe you remember my brother, Nervin", he smiled widened.  
"Nervin?" Nemuru looked at her stunned, then as understanding dawned upon him," He-- he was you *brother*? And then--"  
"You are Princess Wedding Peach?" Phoebus continued.  
"That's me", she tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly to them.  
"Sandora, did you inform them about the rules?" Viento asked.  
"Yes, your majesty", he bowed respectfully.  
"Okay then, I'd suggest you keep your dirty hands away from her, or you might suffer a small accident... and you wouldn't like that. Right Ryo-kun?" he flashed a smirk to Kiiro.  
"Y--Yes y--your majesty", he gulped.  
"Okay now go back to your training", he ordered and they instantly obeyed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" So how are they doing sys' ", Chiaki asked her.  
"Who?" she looked up from her notebook.  
"The boys. In the Akuma Kai".  
"Ah", a smile formed on her face," Fine. They're doing just fine. Scared to death by Yousuke and my humble self", she put up a shy look.  
"Umm yeah, I bet", Chiaki smiled," Well, I guess they needed it".  
"Seems like th--AAAHHHH", she jumped up as two firm hands snaked from behind her, to her stomach," Don't do that!" she glared at Yousuke's amused face.  
"Sorry Momo-P. I'm just happy that Ryo-kun is not coming anymore. I was afraid he'd found a fan club for me", she just laughed at him," Hey Chiaki-kun. Who's it going?"  
"Fine thanks", he smiled too.  
"You're an excellent player. Keep it up!" he commented," Kazuya says you're way better than Ryo".  
"Arigatou".  
"Well, if you'd excuse us, we have a date. Ja!"  
"Ja Chiaki!" Momoko called out too.  
"Ja ne", he smiled.  
  
They were so cute together. And to think there was a time when fate wouldn't let them be together. However he wasn't jealous of them. Not when he spotted his lovely angel, leaning against a wall, waiting for him. He had a date too.  
  
" Hi Scarlet. Missed me?" he smiled seductively to her, as he was approaching.  
"Maybe, a little", she teased.  
"Just a little", he faked hurt," Then I think I'll have to do something about that".  
  
He swept her in his embrace and before she could utter a word her pressed his hungry lips to hers. She was put her arms behind his neck, and pulled him closer. He ran his hands all over his back and gently bit her lower lip. She instantly opened it allowing him full access to her mouth. He swiftly thrusted is tongue inside and found hers, starting an erotic dance. Meanwhile he slowly lowered his hand, beneath her bottom, and crushed her body to his, seemingly melting their bodies. After a while, due to the lack of oxygen they broke apart panting.  
  
"So? Missed me?" he smiled insolently.  
  
She blushed up a storm, and lowered her gaze.  
  
"I'll take it as a yes. Now let's go for a walk", he put an arm around her waist," Shall we".  
"Sure", she smiled charmingly.  
  
End of chapter seven  
____________________  
*Well sorry if this one's so short, but I'll make the next one longer. Till then I'll be waiting for your opinion. Once again I wish you an extremely HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
Yours truly  
Salvia. 


	8. Beginnings: Momoko and Yousuke

*Konnichi wa minna! Well? How's it going? I've been quite busy lately, so I couldn't find the time to write and post this chapter. Actually this is the first part of a bigger 'chapter' (which has 4 parts- guess why! 4 ai tenshi!). I shamefully have to admit, that the bad part of me came up to the surface entirely(now, really! I'm not a pervert), so I'LL BE RATING THESE CHAPTERS R - well under aged don't accuse me. I've warned you. Anyway, I might be posting (not really sure- it depends on the reviews I get), later, a sort of summary for those who don't are offended by it, or are underage, bla, bla, bla... Now on with the story! I hope you're still here ^^.  
  
~*~*~  
And as always I'd like to say thanks to all those wonderful people who took their time and reviewed my story, namely to:   
  
- Amelia- now, what was I saying about my ecchi -partially- side? I don't know what I'll do with Nemuru and Phoebus. I just put them in, for the sake of Ryo being more humiliated. ::shrugs:: I consider that Momoko's training as tenshi was fulfilled during the battle against Reine Devilla, so why not learn akuma style fighting?;  
-eunc- well, I know I made Yousuke quite OOC, but I just find it more interesting like that- let's face it! Each of us has a little daemon inside ::winks:: Of course I'll be writing more!  
-Constance- actually I received two reviews under the same name. If you are one person and the same person then I'd like to THANK YOU very much! If you are two, then THANK YOU & THANK YOU! I was wondering if someone would take his/her time to read all 7 chapters during one day-not to mention one NIGHT... now I know that there is. Arigatou!!!!   
-Katha- I have absolutely nothing to say, except.... that I'm extremely glad you like my work so much ::hugs Katha:: Here's chapter 8.  
-eriol- I'm awfully glad that you 'really love it'. I will, of course, continue this!! :-)))))  
  
~*~*~  
___________________________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Beginnings: Momoko and Yousuke  
___________________________________  
  
The blood red salvias were conferring, an almost, magical look to the surroundings. They stood still, seemingly guarding the thermal water around them. Suddenly their stillness was interrupted by a heavy blow. But it was only for a few seconds by a bypassing train, after that they retook their still position. Not the same could be said about some of the occupants of the train. Three girls were laughing excited, pointing at the red salvias, around, occasionally asking another red head, who was sitting next to them, but she refrained from giggling.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's holiday-time Scarlet", Hinagiku position herself, fully, in front of her.  
"So?" she gave her a cold look.  
"Let's have fun!" she said puling at her, but she withdrew her hand from Hinagiku's grip.  
"I refuse to act like a madman--", she was cut by Hinagiku.  
"You mean woman", she corrected her.  
"Whatever. As I was saying, I refuse to become a mad WOMAN", she glared at Hinagiku," just because it's holidays time".  
"Oh really Scarlet! It's not acting like a madman--", Yuri began  
"Woman", Hinagiku offered.  
"It' doing things together, and be happy", Yuri continued without hearing Hinagiku.  
" But I *am* happy", Scarlet replied.  
"Aren't you a bit too serious?" Momoko looked at her slightly concerned.  
"Serious?"  
"Yes. I know studying is important", she said earning herself funny gazes from Yuri and Hinagiku," but life is more. You're an ai tenshi. You should know this".  
"I guess you're right. Oh... okay", she smiled genuinely," Then let's have some fun! So what do we begin with?"  
"You don't know?!" Hinagiku faked astonishment.  
  
Scarlet's eyes widened at this and, looked curiously at Yuri, who instantly turned beat red, and looked away. Momoko suddenly became very interested in the ceiling, inspecting very carefully every inch of it.  
  
"What is this all about?" Scarlet tilted her head to the side," There's nothing wrong for girls going away and have some fun".  
  
Just then the four heard someone sighing heavily behind them. After two minutes a huge amount of packages were revealed, which suddenly collapsed in front of them, with an audible grunt. Picking up a book from the very top of the stack, Hinagiku inspected it curiously.  
  
"How to survive in the wild?! What is this? Takuruu, we're not going *to the wild*. The hotel we're staying at has four stars! Plus there are lots of stores around, where you can find anything you'd possibly want", Hinagiku threw the book back.  
  
The stack began to tremble slightly, eventually revealing Takuruu's tousled head.  
  
"But Hinagiku! One can never be careful enough!"  
"Takuruu for heaven's sake! We're in the middle of the civilized world!"  
"I don't know for the middle", Scarlet added unsurely.  
"Well, almost", Hinagiku frowned.  
"Now really, Hina-chan!" Momoko said in an awfully sweet voice," Takuruu just wanted to make sure, nothing happens to you, and look how you pay him back".  
  
Hinagiku turned beat red and whirled around on her heels instantly, glaring at Momoko.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stuttered.  
"Now, now Hinagiku. There's no need to act like this. It's natural. You two are perfect for each other", Yuri added smiling smugly.  
"Oh you... you.... wait until I catch you!!!" she screamed.  
  
However Yuri and Momoko were smart enough not to wait for Hinagiku to catch them. They quickly grabbed their suitcases and headed towards the exit at top speed.  
  
"Stooop!!!!" Hinagiku called out, but with no use, so she grabbed her own suitcase and took off after the two.  
  
Scarlet just chuckled, looking amused after the three. Takuruu though, was quite desperate.  
  
"How am I going to carry all this stuff?!" he whined.  
"I'll help you", Scarlet offered still smiling," How about we...ughm...*forget* a couple of things here?", she raised an eyebrow at the amount of packs at her feet.  
"But--"  
"No matter what Momoko or Yuri say, you exaggerated a bit... a bit too much", she added as an afterthought.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Sei Hanazono Gauken's soccer team emerge laughing from the train, stretching contentedly in the cool mountain air. They were supposed to make a training camp, but eventually solved that they just go on holiday and have fun.  
  
"Ahhhh, finally firm ground beneath my feet!" Yousuke yawned," I was beginning to feel sick in that train".  
" We'll meet tomorrow morning at ten", Kazuya said checking his watch, and after that you're free," The principal decided we should enjoy our stay here", he announced to the rest of the team.  
  
Everyone nodded vigorously, already making plans on how to spend their time. After a while they slowly began to head toward the hotels. Just then Yousuke and Kazuya's attention was caught by a scream, followed by a melodious laugh.  
  
"That's it!" a familiar voice shrieked," You're going to pay for this!"  
  
But the only answer it received, was a melodious giggle, also oddly familiar. Suddenly, the two boys caught sight of Yuri and Momoko, dashing out of the train, and laughing, occasionally looking back. On turning their heads forward they also caught sight of the two boys.  
  
"Yousuke", Momoko squealed delighted.  
"Kazuya", Yuri's eyes widened excited.  
"Now, that's what I call a nice surprise!" Momoko said and threw herself at Yousuke, while his hands close at her back on instinct.  
"Whoa! Take it easy Hime-chan", Yousuke tightened his embrace.  
"Don't I deserve a hug too?" Kazuya said faking hurt, while eyeing Yousuke and Momoko.  
"Konnichi wa Kazuya", Yuri smiled sweetly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then quickly leaning back, already blushing slightly.  
"Hi Yuri", he replied half-heartedly, looking at her intently.  
  
Momoko gazing up at Yousuke, perturbed to find his gaze on Kazuya. Looking over at the two, she had to suppress a giggle, on seeing Yuri, fidgeting with her skirt, while peeking occasionally at Kazuya. The boy just stared at her bewildered, then looked over to Momoko and Yousuke who were still embracing tightly, giving them a desperate look.  
  
"Well, you know how it is, ne? If the mountain won't go to Muhammad, then Muhammad'll go to the mountain himself", Momoko shrugged a smile tugging at her lips.  
"I guess you're right then", he smiled as well.  
  
Yousuke just looked over at Yuri, with eyes slightly wide. Then feeling a slight tug at his hand, he returned his gaze to Momoko. She then pointed slightly towards the exit.  
  
"Well, we'll be seeing you two around", he said out loud," Ja ne".  
"Ja ne!" Momoko waved to the two, while hurrying outside.  
"Bye", Yuri waved too, not knowing what to think.  
"So, looks like, it's just the two of us", Kazuya looked down on Yuri.  
"Eh, hai...", she stopped noticing his intense gaze.  
  
He slowly dropped his training bag to the ground, causing Yuri to stiffen slightly. He slid his hand gently by her waist pulling her closer. She could feel her heart speeding up. They had never been so intimately close, before. He then proceeded to lower his face to her, eventually catching her soft lips on his. He pressed at them insistently, then opening his mouth, his tongue made his way out, licking at her lips. Not being able to take anymore of it, she opened her mouth as well, and he instantly invaded mouth, licking her cheeks from the inside, eliciting moans of delights from his trembling captive. She felt that the fires in her belly, and thought it would explode, if she didn't respond. She dropped her suitcase to ground as well, and brought her hands to his head, entwining in his silky blond hair.  
  
Hinagiku was panting heavily. Those two were faster than she had initially thought. They just seemed to gain speed every moment passing. Exiting the train, she caught sight of Yuri and Kazuya, sharing their intimate moment. Suddenly a large wave of jealousy washed over her. Why did *she* get Kazuya? Why did *Yuri* have to be the one for him? She, however fought back the urge to go to them. They were so happy together. Actually, it was the first time, she had seen them so intimate. Eventually a genuine smile formed on her lips. She didn't feel that way for him anyway. Hearing faint noises behind, she turned to see Scarlet and Takuruu coming. She quickly went over to Takuruu, clapping a hand over his mouth, silencing him.  
  
"Let's go to the hotel. Don't say a word. Be as silent as possible", she whispered, and dragged him as quickly as possible away.  
  
Scarlet stood there dumbfounded. Why would she want him to be silent? It wasn't like her at all. Exiting as well, she noticed Yuri and Kazuya, still making out (AN: normally I don't use such expressions, but I'm tired of repeating the same thing). She smiled knowingly and proceeded to sneak away, as silently as possible, when she noticed Chiaki coming out of the train as well. Hurrying over to him, she put a finger to his lips, halting his oncoming sentence. And as if they would've never been there, they quickly disappeared from the station.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What a coincidence! How come you two are also here?" Yousuke asked Momoko teasingly.  
"How come? Well, it's a really nice place... and umm... why shouldn't we come here?" she tried to sound as casual as possible.  
"You don't say", he said eyeing her, one eye closed.  
"Eh", she blushed slightly," You shouldn't be saying this, you know?", she faked hurt.  
"And what should I be saying, then?" he smiled.  
"Well.. how about... it's nice to have you here... or something like that".  
"How about this", he said smiling mischievously.  
  
His lips claimed hers instantly, their tongues fighting for a while, but then she pulled away.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"Not really. Just that...", she let her sentence fade away.  
"Just that??"  
"You always get your way", she said pouting her lips in an adorable way.  
"And just what might my princess want?" he drew her closer.  
"Well.... I want to go to the fair and buy something... and shoot rabbits at those tables (AN: she means plush rabbits)... and go to the lake ... and...", her list continued for half an hour more, while they got to the hotel.  
  
There Yousuke got their rooms, and pulled her quickly into the elevator, before she could ask questions, about the only key he was given. He quickly closed the doors and pressed the button to the eighth floor, drawing her closer in the process. She looked up at him questioningly, till his lips claimed hers again fiercely. She couldn't remember having felt that warm, before, as his tongue was stroking hers, making her shiver, while seeming to try melding their bodies together. Not even when a 'ding' announced, that the elevator had reached its destination, did he release her, leading her to their room, kissing her lightly, he eventually pushed her inside, closing the door behind.   
  
"What, but... Why do we have the same room?" she said, finally managing to get out of her daze.  
"You said I wasn't being happy enough with you here. So, I brought you here, to demonstrate you I am", he said smiling teasingly.  
"But... you are... I mean I can't just... I have to change!" she stuttered.  
"I didn't say you couldn't", he swept his hand, indicating the whole room stood to her disposition.  
"Then... at least turn away, or let me use the bathroom".  
"Feel free. I'm not enslaving you", he smiled, then turning serious," I really love you Momo-P, and since you're here, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I assure you, you can fully trust me. I won't ...", he stopped looking at her.  
"Okay", she said thoughtfully, considering his offer," Then I'll go and change, and then we'll go to the fair".  
"As you wish", he bowed low to her, the humorous atmosphere returning.  
  
She quickly changed into her kimono, only to find Yousuke waiting for her in hi traditional costume too, faking boredom. They took off to the village, trying out everything they encountered. Gaining three teddy bears, a huge rabbit, and four frogs. However, she still had the power to drag him to the red fishes, where they managed to fish four.   
  
* * * *  
  
It was late in the night when they finally returned to the hotel, dropping all their winnings on a couch. She flopped exhausted on the bed, with arms spread wide, eyes closed.  
  
"I feel like I can't move a muscle", she panted.  
"But you wouldn't want to sleep in your kimono, it's really not that comfortable", he said leaning over her, putting a pillow under her head.  
"Yeah, I guess, but I have to sleep somewhere too, don't you think?" he looked at her questioningly.  
"Maybe", she eyed him, one eye half closed," You'll have to lift me yourself. I really can't move a muscle".  
"I don't have any place I can put you", he looked around," Unless I undress you myself an put you under the covers", he stated mischievously, knowing she would spring up in a jiffy.  
  
His thoughts were right. She instantly sat up, but in the process, as he was still leaning over her smiling, their lips collided. They instantly opened their mouths, surprised at the contact, and Momoko slipped her tongue into his mouth, caressing his eagerly, pulling him closer, leaning back on the bed. He was shocked at first. Where did this come from? Then, he let himself being lowered to the bed, responding her kiss, their tongues fighting eagerly. She suddenly removed her hands from behind his neck, sliding lower, opening his kimono top, to find his bare chest under her hands. She only became bolder caressing him, stimulating his nipples. He moaned surprised at the pleasure she was giving him, and proceeded to open her top too. He thus, found her bra covered breasts, and began caressing them in a hypnotising rhythm. Not being able to stand the pleasure, both broke away from the kiss, and he began to kiss his way down to her breasts, placing sensual kisses along her neck, and just above her breasts.  
  
"Ohhh... yesss..lower, please go lower", she breathed.  
  
He stopped at this and raised her head, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of warmth. Opening her eyes, she was perturbed to find him looking gravely at her. What was wrong? Didn't he desire her anymore? Why did he just stop? Did she say something inappropriate.  
  
"Momoko...", he began, not able to continue, feeling his gaze being drawn to her breasts again.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure you want this? I mean...", he felt the words were stuck in his throat.  
"Yes", she tilted her head confused.  
"No, you don't understand", he closed his eyes in frustration," If I continue this, I'm going to..." he paused waiting for her to continue, but she didn't," I'm going to take you. We're about to have sex, Momoko. No, I mean we're about to make love. If you are not ready, then... I understand", he began to lift himself off her, painfully, inch by inch.  
"I... am. Please... make me yours... completely", she looked at him seriously," I want this too", she pulled him down sharply.  
  
He looked at her once more, seeing her determination, and proceeded to continue their previous action. His hands reached below unfastening her belt, as she did the same for him. In a few seconds their kimonos were thrown in a pile at the foot of the bed, while they were only wearing their underwear. he then reached behind her, and she arched her back to give him better access to the clasp of her bra, and he instantly swooped a kiss down on her lips. She opened her lips, attacking him with vengeance. He unclasped the clutch of her garment, and threw it to the floor, his hands reaching forward again, to cup her breasts, which filled his hands nicely. He broke the kiss, only to go lower, and drawing one breast into his mouth sucking hard. She could do nothing but arch her back more, giving him more access, as he caressed her other breast, pinching it slightly eliciting more moans of pleasure from the girl under him.  
Slowly she began to reach down, clasping his boxers, and pulling them down, startling him. Giving her full access, she became bolder, running light finger all over his length, feeling him tighten under her eager ministrations.   
  
"As much as I enjoy this, Momo-P", he looked at her, halting her hands," You'll have to stop, or else I won't be able to fulfil you", he chuckled at her blush.  
"Turnabout is just fair", she peaked from under her eyelids.  
  
He couldn't help, but smile at that. Bringing her finger to his lips, he proceeded to kiss each one in turn.  
  
"Are you ready?" he looked at her seriously, but with eyes full of love.  
"I am", she looked up at him, trusting.  
  
He then gently spread her legs, and positioned himself between them, bringing his manhood at her entrance, just teasing her with the tip.  
  
"Yousuke...please", she whimpered.  
"It'll will hurt", he began, and on seeing her nod, "But it'll only be once".  
  
He then bent down and kissed her passionately, while she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore hers. He then thrust into her already wet channel, causing her to shut her eyes to shut tightly, two small tear forming in their corner. He broke the kiss, placing light kisses on her neck, while her whimpers subsided slowly, being replaced by moans of pleasure. It was she who started to quicken their pace, Yousuke following her lead, making his and her moans echo in the room. They hit the peak at almost the same split second, their climaxes sending them into blissful fulfilment.  
  
* * * *  
  
She woke up several hours later, feeling something warm surround her. Opening her eyes, she encountered the unfamiliar ceiling of the hotel room. Wondering briefly how she had got there, she felt something move at her waist. Looking over, she noticed Yousuke's sleeping face, a smile on his handsome features. Yes... Yousuke... it had been her first time... to him. Maybe it was foolish, but she didn't mind it. It was beautiful the way it was...  
  
She tried to sit up, gently loosening his grip on her, bringing the covers up to her chest. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. She didn't intend to either, resuming to watching him contentedly sleeping.  
  
"Arigatou Kami-sama", she whimpered barely audible.  
  
His ears though caught the faint sound, opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Already up", he asked looking up at her.  
"I like watching you", she smiled down to him.  
"And I like having you close to me", he yawned, pulling her back down under the covers," What did you thanks Kami-sama for?"  
"For everything", she smiled enigmatically.  
"Everything?" he lifted his head looking at her confused.  
"Yes. I wouldn't want my life any other way", she said, pulling his face down for a kiss.  
  
It wasn't long before his arms encircled themselves around her slim waist again, pushing her deeper into the bed. She truly was happy. No other way... It was best like it was now, she thought. If it weren't for Reine Devilla and the akuma, she would've never met him, HIM truly. They would be still quarrelling...   
  
Some people believe in destiny,  
I believe in You,  
I know I've been mean at times,  
But I didn't know then, what I Know now...  
The only thing I believe in is... the existence of soul mates... they truly exist...  
  
End of chapter eight  
_________________  
*Ugh... now... I'm not really sure anymore, whether I should've written this...::blushes embarrassed:: ... anyway, I'd be glad to hear your opinions, good or bad, just tell me. I know, normally these sort of things are to be rated NC17, but after reading some DBZ NC17 fics, I decided, that mine is not nearly as graphic. So??? Please tell me. Review the chapter. Onegaaaaiiiii??!!!!!! Oh, yeah, I know I made Yousuke and Kazuya OOC, but hei! This is my fic, and that's what I'd like them to be. But feel free to send me your comments, whichever they would be. :-)))))))  
Yours truly,  
Salvia. 


	9. Beginnings:Yuri and Kazuya

*Hi guys! I'm very honoured that so many of you have taken their time to review my little work. I'd Like to say a HUGE thank you. ARIGATOU!!! So here's chapter 9, and this is a Yuri/Kazuya romance, as I said. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the first one. RATING is still R, so don't come flaming me because of the contents, I've warned you. Standard disclaimers apply, these characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine,** _Viorica,_**** who has died two days ago (07.03.2002). Actually it's improper of me to think of her as a friend. Sometimes I've been really mean to her, all because she had some nasty bruises on her face (she had them since her birth). I'm really sorry. She was only sixteen. I wouldn't have wanted her to die like that. Even though I did know she would not live long, the notice of her death hit me like a thunder. I hope she'll find eternal peace, because I really think she deserves it. She didn't have real friends in her life, due to her illness, and I am ver ashamed that I couldn't be the one you needed. We only realise how great some people were when they die. No matter what others had said about her being mean, I was worse. I am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me.**

Aska_chan- ::blushes:: Thank you very much. Hope you'll like this chapter too.

Katha- As always spoiling me. You know, my dad wants to stop me from writing DEFINITELY (of publishing on ff.net I mean). Of course I won't let that happen. There are still Internet-Cafés, and he can't control me there ^^. Anyway, the point is that he says no one ever says anything, just 'great, keep doing it' and full stop, so please help me!! :-))))))

Amelia- Now, here's someone who says something more! COOL ^^. So, I'm glad you like the characters OOC. As for the second question.. well maybe, but this decision doesn't depend on how old the couple is, but on how much they trust each other. And that is something Momoko and Yousuke definitely do. She had training with Yousuke. Not with the angels, because I consider that the fight against Reine Devilla was enough from the Tenshi Kai (my personal opinion). Your last request is sadly 'No'. You were the only one to ask me this, gomen ne. The only thing I can promise, is to write these chapters faster. I hope this is good enough for now.

ANNA- Well arigatou for the compliment :: feels special::  I understand the fact of not reading that much chapters, as I personally don't do, unless it's a really good story. I hope this is soon enough for you. Plus, please don't be so harsh as I've got tons of school work to do, so try to understand me, kay? Some curious people out there, but I don't mind. I'm from Romania, more specifically from Transylvania (Cluj). I hope this satisfies your curiosity. :-). Why did you want to know this anyway?

Peach Blossoms- I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter, as you asked.

Haydee-::feels REALLY special, fidgets with her skirt embarrassed (wait! I don't really wear skirts-oh well):: THANK YOU! I'll keep it in mind.

Aqualaria- Thank you. I think that rating the story PG-13 is a bit too mild for it. So it's rated R-restricted for kids under 17. I don't want to risk being sued. :-)

blue_pixie- Why, that's a very good idea! I'll do like that!!! Thanks for the suggestion. :-)

Loving Hearts

by Salvia Tanima

* * * *

Chapter 9: Beginning: Yuri and Kazuya

Rating: R-restricted

______________________________

"Well, you know how it is, ne? If the mountain won't go to Muhammad, then Muhammad'll go to the mountain himself", Momoko shrugged a smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess you're right then", Kazuya smiled as well.

Yousuke just looked over at Yuri, with eyes slightly wide. Then feeling a slight tug at his hand, he returned his gaze to Momoko. She then pointed slightly towards the exit.

"Well, we'll be seeing you two around", he said out loud," Ja ne".

"Ja ne!" Momoko waved to the two, while hurrying outside.

"Bye", Yuri waved too, not knowing what to think.

"So, looks like, it's just the two of us", Kazuya looked down on Yuri.

"Eh, hai...", she stopped noticing his intense gaze.

He slowly dropped his training bag to the ground, causing Yuri to stiffen slightly. He slid his hand gently by her waist pulling her closer. She could feel her heart speed up. They had never been so intimately close, before. He then proceeded to lower his face to hers, eventually catching her soft lips on his. He pressed at them insistently, then opening his mouth, his tongue made its way out, licking at her lips. Not being able to take anymore of it, she opened her mouth as well, and he instantly invaded her mouth, licking her cheeks from the inside, eliciting moans of delights from his trembling captive. She felt the fires in her belly, and thought it would explode, if she didn't respond. She dropped her suitcase to ground as well, and brought her hands to his head, entwining them in his silky blond hair. She was feeling in heaven. This couldn't be true. They were obviously so submerged in their world that Hinagiku, Takuruu and Scarlet were way too insignificant at that moment to notice. And the others seemed to have thought the same way, so they hightailed away as fast and silently as they could.

Finally braking away for air, the two stared at each other for a while, and Yuri quickly turned her head away ashamed.

"I... I... ", she stuttered, not sure what to say.

Kazuya smiled at her embarrassment.

"So, where are you staying? What hotel?" he tried to help her, but...

"I... I don't know. We haven't thought of that. Momoko said since it's not full at this time, we'd find rooms easily", she blushed deeply.

"Perfect!" he smirked.

"Nani?"

"I mean, then let's find a room for you, shall we?"

She only managed to nod, while picking up her suitcase. However she didn't move, not sure she would do something stupid. Kazuya also picked his suitcase up and on seeing Yuri frozen at her place, clutching at her suitcase, he smiled, slipping an arm round her slim waist, startling.

"Well then let's go... Or do you want to remain here?" he smiled playfully at her.

"Ugh, no...", she tried to smile too, but was way too nervous.

* * * *

"I have reservation for room number 546 please", Kazuya politely asked at the hotel.

"Here you are sir", the girl behind the counter said," Take the elevator to the fourth floor, then turn right, it's the second or the third".

"Thank you. Come Yuri", he newly slipped his arm around her waist, practically dragging her to the elevator.

"But, you... you have only asked for...", too late, the elevator arrived, and Kazuya made sure to push her inside, and make sure they were alone.

As soon as they were inside, he hit the button of the 4-th floor, dropping his suitcase, in the process. Yuri instantly stiffened looking up at Kazuya bewildered. He just smiled drawing her closer. His lips soon claimed hers and despite her timidity she responded with fervour. DING! The elevator announced the two lovers that they have reached their destination. Kazuya reluctantly pulled away, still holding her loosely, and giving the elevator door evil looks. Reaching down, he picked up his suitcase, and pulling Yuri closer, he guided them towards their room. After closing the door, he put his suitcase on a nearby sofa. Yuri just stood disoriented looking around the neat hotel room, at a complete loss of what to do next.

"Want to go to the fair?" Kazuya approached her.

"Ugh... yes", she happily answered, glad she could say *something*.

"Okay, so then why don't you change into your kimono", he suggested innocently, however she did not perceive it as innocent at all.

"Ch--change?" she stuttered bewildered.

"Why yes. At such festivals one goes in traditional costumes, ne? I'll change too", he assured her.

"Y--you too?" she nearly screamed.

"Is there a problem?" he looked at her startled.

" I-- I can't change", she turned her back swiftly to him.

Kazuya stared at her for a minute, then, as understanding dawned on him, put both of his hands lightly on her shoulders, making her jump in process.

"I of course meant you change in the bathroom, honey", he whispered nearing his lips to her ears," If you don't like it we can switch I change in there and you here".

"Oh... really?" she turned wide-eyed, looking at him apologising.

"Hai... Now, now Yuri, I thought you did not think of such things... of course if you insist...", he stopped, lowering his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

Yuri instantly turned beat red, much to Kazuya's delight. Getting out of his embrace, she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I exaggerated a little...maybe", Kazuya remarked, amused to himself.

He slowly pulled out his kimono, and dressed, trying not to think of Yuri in the bathroom. After all, he knew very well that she would come, and his plan had been to spend more time with him making her more confident around him. he wondered briefly if it worked with Yousuke and Momoko... but then on hearing the bathroom door open, he turned hi attention to Yuri, once again. She had a wonderful blue kimono, with white lilies on it. He hair was pulled up in a traditional loop, two loose stands framing her elegant face. She stood glued to the top, until Kazuya went up to her.

"You look gorgeous", his gaze travelled up and down her body.

"Thank you", she smiled flushing slightly," You look good too".

"Of course I do!" he replied startling her," At your side, I'd look good even in a sack of potatoes", he whispered into her ear," Shall we?" he held out an arm for her.

She looked at his arm for a minute, then smiled as well.

"Gladly", she gave him a charming smile.

* * * *

Poof! And the plush rabbit fell down.

"Here you are sir", the shop assistant gave Kazuya his 'prey'.

"Arigatou", he took it and looked at Yuri, who smiled as well.

"You really good, Kazuya", she smiled.

"Want to give a try?" he motioned towards the other guns (AN: toy guns).

"Oh no!" she waved her hands," I'm not good at this. I can't shoot".

"Come here, I'll teach you".

"No I--", but he grasped her hand, pulling her in front of him.

Picking up another gun, he put it into her hands. She held tightly onto it, her hands trembling. 

"Relax. No one's grading you here. We're here to have fun", he pulled her closer to him.

She only managed to nod, but he didn't need anything else. Positioning the gun at her eyes, he guided her hands, steadying them.

"Now concentrated on your prey... What do you want to shoot?"

"The chipmunk on the third shelf", she managed to whisper.

"So be it", he said, turning her slightly, so she had better access to her 'prey'," Ready".

"Ugh-huh", she grunted.

"Good", he guided her finger and fired the gun, the chipmunk falling down.

Due to her deep concentration and excitement, she fell slightly backwards, right into Kazuya's arms. He instantly closed his arms around her, nearing his face to hers.

"See?", he whispered," It's not that hard".

"Hai", she flushed slightly.

"Let's try another one, shall we?" he asked, while taking the chipmunk from the vendor.

"Why not?" she said straightening her position.

"Next target?" he positioned himself strategically behind her.

"The fox, on the last shelf", she looked at her 'prey' confidently.

This time, to Kazuya's disappointment, she was steady on her feet. The fox didn't have a chance. So, she happily took her 'hunt', turning to Kazuya smiling.

"Let's go to the red fishes", she squealed excited.

"Let's", he pulled her close to him," Although I'm quite happy, don't need anything else", he said, placing a sensual kiss on her neck

At the Red Fishes, they managed to fish three.

"Looks like we're going to be *very* lucky", Kazuya eyed her teasingly.

"That's great", Yuri looked back embarrassed.

"So? where to next?" he asked looking around.

"There's a very nice lake here, why don't we go there, and watch the moon?" she looked up at the night sky.

The lake created a truly romantic atmosphere, just what Kazuya needed. The blood red salvia's seemed to be inviting him to tell Yuri everything he felt for her, right then, and right there. He even considered kneeling in front of her.

"The moon is very nice", she sighed pulling him out of his daze.

"It's wonderful... but it can't even try to compete with you", he approached her.

She turned, while he put his arms firmly around her waist.

"Kazuya..."

"Yuri, I'm sorry", his eyes turned serious.

"For what? I don't remember having as much fun as I had today", he tilted her head to the side.

"For... for not being there for you when you needed me the most", he looked deep in her eyes.

"Yes you were", she smiled," Just when I needed you most, when Reine Devilla encircled those spins around us, you were there and saved us. You were always there when we needed you most", a small tear rolled down her cheek," It's me who's an ingrate. I nearly *hated* you when you have lost your memory".

"I should've never lost my memory. Not if I had to forget you", his eyes also became wet.

"Forgive me", they both said in unison.

Stopping to look at each other, he quickly leaned down, catching her lips on his, licking insistently at hers, till she opened them, not being able to hold the tension on. His tongue urgently sought out hers, caressing it, licking her cheeks from the inside. Becoming bolder, she also began to duel with his Her sensed fired up, as his hands slowly went downwards, reaching her buttocks, pulling her closer to his heated body. She tightened her embrace round his neck pulling him closer to her as well. Breaking away for air, they looked at each other panting heavily.

"I'm afraid we'll have to spend the night here", he smiled teasingly.

"And why is that, may I ask?" she look at him confused, her cheeks still red.

"If we go back I don't think I would be able to hold back", he flushed slightly, at having to tell her something like that.

"Hold back what?" he tilted her head to the side.

What was he talking about? Why couldn't she understand him? Maybe... maybe he desired her... Her cheeks grew a deep shade of scarlet.

"I really suggest we stay here", he stated embarrassed.

"No", she startled him," You're here on holiday. I'll take the couch... Not a word", she silenced his oncoming protest.

* * * *

The couch was quite comfortable, but she couldn't fall asleep. Kazuya desiring *her*? Never in her wildest would she have thought of it. But now... she was almost regretting she didn't tell him to do what he wanted to do. Shimata! Why couldn't she be more daring and had to blush each time he looked at her? Just then she heard a faint noise, then the rustling of the sheets and a muffled THUD! The object still seemed to have landed on the bed, and after a while of staying still, and listening carefully she realised it was Kazuya. She could make out some sounds that sounded oddly like 'Yuri', 'ai shiteru' and 'stay'. Suddenly his voice changed, as if someone had clamped his hands on his mouth. She shot up from the bed and tiptoed slowly to his bed. Looking over she noticed he was holding onto a pillow. At an instant she thought she could see a small tear rolling down his cheek, but she dismissed it as an illusion.

"Yuri!!! Don't go!" he shouted to the pillow.

Now she could clearly hear him silently sob, clutching at the pillow harder.

"You shouldn't have sucked the akuma liquid from my body", he sobbed.

"Kazuya", she whispered softly, but he just clutched at the pillow harder," Hei Kazuya", she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

At the sudden contact he instantly shot up from bed, knocking her off balance in the process. Looking over he noticed Yuri sitting on the floor looking at him bewildered. he also gawked at her, then realising he was holding Yuri, he quickly looked at his arm in confusion, but the only thing he found there was a crumpled pillow. He turned his gaze to her, who was still on the floor.

"A--are you okay?" she managed to ask in a small voice

"H--hai", he stuttered," Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to", he said climbing off the bed helping Yuri up.

"It's okay. You've been having a nightmare... I guess", she blushed.

"I-- I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up", he looked at her worried.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep", she said slowly.

"It's the couch, really.. I'll take it...", he began tugging at the bed sheets, arranging them.

"No", she caught his hand," It's not that...", she tried, but he just continued.

So she pulled at his arm harder, while he tried to oppose resistance, pulling it the other way. It seemed that he pulled a bit too hard, so that he pulled her too. He lost his balance, and they both fell onto the bed, Yuri landing on top of  him. They stood completely still for a moment, trying to realise what had just happened. Then Kazuya lightly put his arms round her back and she gazed down at him. 

"I told you it was not a good idea", he managed to whisper before he pulled her down sharply kissing her hard.

His tongue licked insistently at her lips, until she opened, dashing into her mouth, caressing hers. She was overwhelmed as well, and began to kiss him back with fervour. In a moment of intense passion, he flipped them over, so that he was on top. Running his hands along her thighs, he grasped the bottom of her nightgown, which rode just above her knee, due to their tangled position. She didn't try to resist, instead beginning to unbutton the vest of his PJ's. He pulled her nightie off her in one fluid motion, then proceeding to throw his PJ vest to the floor, his pants following suit. His mouth left hers, tracing her soft neck, while she closed her eyes moaning softly at his loving caresses and kisses. He slowly reached behind her, unclasping her bra, flinging it to the floor as well, while his mouth began to make its way to her breasts. She let out a small shriek as his mouth enveloped one nipple, while pinching the other one softly. Her hands shot up to his head, playing with in his silky blond hair. As he lifted his head to move to her other breast, her hands shot down, grasping his manhood firmly, running her hands, softly up and down its length. He stopped mid way, falling on top of her, his head lying next to her on the pillow. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he held her hands, bringing them up to his lips, lifting himself up. She let out a small cry of disappointment.

"Relax. Just relax honey", he whispered as if in a trance.

Reaching down once again, he peeled her panties also off, positioning himself at her entrance. Looking at her he just stopped midway, not sure if he should go on, but she lifted her legs, bringing the tip of his manhood into her already wet channel. He gasped at this, pulling out completely, only enter her in one swift motion, braking her barrier. She clenched her eyes shut, while he began to move softly, as not to hurt her anymore. After a while she was the one to quicken their pace, startling him once again... Only after two hours did they finally fall asleep. His last coherent thought being that of pulling the cover over both of them, as she snuggled closer to him, his arms instantly tightening around her.

* * * *

The first rays of the sun filtered in, through the transparent drapes, waking him up. He could feel a hand laying softly on his chest, himself holding something warm. Opening his eyes softly, he encountered the unfamiliar ceiling of the hotel room. Looking over to his right, he saw Yuri sleeping peacefully at his side. His eyes instantly widened, as he noticed that they were both naked, their clothes in a tangled heap at the foot of the bed. She moan slightly, but did not wake up, snuggling closer to his chest, finding a more comfortable position. She looked quite peacefully, so he began to relax, figuring that he didn't rape her after all. Kissing the top of her head softly, he waited for her to open her eyes. She moved her eyelids, opening them slowly, revealing a pair of beautiful green eyes. As her gaze settled on Kazuya she stiffened for a minute then lifted her head up from the pillow looking at him bewildered.

"Kazuya?"

"Ohayo gozaimashou Yuri", he smiled gently at her.

"Ohayo", she smiled too," I'm sorry. You stayed in bed only to let me sleep more, I'll get up", she proceeded to lift herself from the bed.

The slipped to her waist in the process. She noticed this, as did Kazuya, pulling it up quickly, blushing five different shades of red. He just reached up and pulled her down back to bed.

"I told you to relax. I like watching you", he smiled.

She smiled as well, putting her arms around his neck her lips claiming his.

"Then I'll do like that", she said.

"Good, then we can continue...", he smirked knowingly.

"Looks like you've got plenty of energy", she teased.

He just smiled lifting himself off the bed, only to, catch her lips a second later, pulling the covers over them, as if shielding them from the sun...

End of chapter nine

________________________

*Well that was it! So?????????? Please tell me what you think. I need feed back badly.

Yours truly,

     Salvia Tanima


	10. Beginnings: Scarlet and Chiaki

*Hello! So here I am again. I have a week holiday with no one to bug me YAY! So I can fully concentrate (well okay, maybe not *that* fully-but anyway...) on my work. I'm sorry I didn't notify everyone of you on ch9, but my Internet connection failed, when I was in the middle of it ::menaces the computer - at a loss of what else to do::. So gomen ne, I'll notify everyone now. This is a Scarlet/Chiaki romance, so if you're uncomfortable with it, then skip it, you won't lose anything of the story. Story still RATED R, so under aged, don't come blaming me. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Katha-Thanks for understanding. Here's then ch 10.  
  
Aska-chan- Well I guess I have to write alil more Y/K fics, maybe they'll get better. Anyway thanks, actually I like M/Y more, but thought to give a try anyway.   
  
Shadow Child- you said your fave is Salvia Nervin, so here it is. As for the baby, it could be an idea, but I'm quite running out of time. Lots of homework. Gomen ne.  
  
Tamahomluver- Yes, Pluie(Pluii) is the first akuma. I've seen both ways of spelling, and chose one of them. Eh, of course Chiaki fits into the name as he REALLLY IS Chiaki (-^^-). I think you were the one who told me that I make Chaiki still hentai, even thoguh he grows up. Heheh. That's my fave character. Yes Sandora is real, he was the second akuma to appear. Well then arigatou for reviewing.I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, but you reviewed before, till ch 4, so I said why not. Anyway, THANK YOU very much!  
  
Ginger- hei,hei nnot so fast! I'm doing my best, but I have exams and tests too. Weren't you the one complaining about the exams being too much... I'll surely update them.   
  
KI- Arigatou. to know the answer(you've only reviewed ch1- read the other chapters)  
  
__________________________________  
Loving Hearts  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter 10: Beginnings: Scarlet and Chiaki  
__________________________________  
  
He stretched his hands above his head, dropping his suitcase in process. Finally on holiday! Too bad the girls weren't there. He really missed Scarlet. Since that evening, when Momoko had convinced her to stay, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Her long, curly red hair seemed to catch his eye, but when he looked over, there wasn't any trace of her. Bending down, to pick his suitcase up, he heard some faint noises that sounded awfully like a silent quarrel.  
  
"Move, I said!" a girl's voice said between gritted teeth.  
"Really, why are we making a fool of ourselves?" a boy's voice asked annoyed.  
"BECAUSE, they are sharing an intimate moment!" Chiaki could sense that the girl was barely controlling her voice.  
"Their holy majesties", the boy replied sarcastically.  
"Come ON!" the girl said almost shouting.  
  
Lifting his head, Chiaki noticed that the voices were coming from Hinagiku and Takuruu. Straightening his position, he looked more carefully, as Hinagiku and Takuruu froze, looking behind them, completely still, seemingly holding their breaths. After two minutes, both of them let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Now let's GO! And no more protests!" she dragged him after her, out of the station.  
  
Chiaki just gazed after them bewildered. What on Earth could've happened. Looking in the direction they previously have, he saw Scarlet running towards him. Preparing to greet her warmly, his astonishment only grew as she quickly put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Let's go", she pulled him after her.  
  
Turning towards the direction, she had just come from, he could see Yuri and Kazuya sharing their intimate moment, just before, the walls of the station hid them from his gaze. Quickening her pace, Scarlet pulled at his hand harder. After a while he stopped, pulling his hand, and together with it Scarlet too. As he did that, she momentarily lost her balance, falling right into his embrace. His arms instantly encircled themselves around her, and he lowered his head to her cheek, placing a sensual kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'd rather begin with 'Hello Scarlet. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. On holiday too?'. Isn't this more appropriate?" he eyed her.  
"Huh?" she blurted out dazed.  
"Do you understand me", he chuckled silently into her ears.  
"Underst--", as understanding dawned on her, she quickly straightened her position, freeing herself from his grip," Oh yes", she turned slightly red," Konnichi wa Chiaki-kun. How-- how's it going?" she shifted her gaze, being suddenly very interested in Takuruu's head, as due to her top speed they had nearly reached them.  
"Okay, and since you came excellent", he leaned close to her, whispering into her ear.  
  
She flushed considerably, but still managed to turn around and look into his eyes and reply sweetly.  
  
"Why, that's very nice to hear. I'm glad that I---I ugh-- have such an influence on you", she smiled a bit awkwardly.  
"Umm yeah...You're glad", he looked up to the sky pensively," However Yuri and Kazuya are more... let's not say *interesting*... how about .... you're more concerned about them, than about a poor aimlessly wandering soul, whose only hope is the tenshi of passion...", he sniffled a it to add to the effect.  
  
She just stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, you poor lost soul", she drew him closer, patting his head," Now let's go to the hotel, and leave our stuff there, and then let's head to our therapy", she said soothingly.  
"::sniff:: Okay ::sniff-sniff:: But I ne ::sniff:: heed intensive therapy ::sniff-sniff::", and he put his arms firmly around her.  
"Oooh, poor you. But for a hopeless soul, you are quite strong", she eyed him warily.  
"I didn't say I was hopeless", he looked at her mischievously.  
"Hai. You said, I was your hope. So... you're cured now", she said letting go of him, and heading towards the hotel.  
"Ano... MATTEEE! (AN: matte means 'wait' in Japanese) !!! I'm not cured. I need you. I need to spend some time in your company", he jogged up to her, firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Oh really?! You didn't mention *this* little detail before".  
"I didn't? Oh well, angels are human too", he bowed his head, faking shame.  
"Now that's something new", she looked at him questioningly," Angels are not humans!"  
"I like being human...", he stated casually.  
"And why's that?"  
"Because you like helping people in need", he smirked down at her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, questioningly, preparing to ask him something, however his possessive lips halted any oncoming protest. Pulling her closer, he broke away, placing sensual kisses along her neck, making her unaware of their surroundings once again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Now really", Scarlet inspected the painting in the entrance hall, while Chiaki checked in for both of them.  
"What?" he asked signing some papers.  
"I don't know why you would find it mystic", she observed it more carefully.  
"Because the sun... just look at it... it sends supernatural rays all around", he carefully gave the paper to the hotel attendant, being sure Scarlet was busy.  
"I can't see anything", she tilted her head to the side, hoping to see it better.  
"Concentrate", he turned around watching her, slightly amused.  
  
She stared at the picture more intently, trying hard to look for unseen elements, but it just seemed that the painter had refused to make them easily visible. Actually he made them quite invisible, at least according to the title "A highly common and normal sunset" (AN: Eh... I know I'm exaggerating. But Chiaki just had to do something, to... ^^, I'm sure you can guess). He looked at the painting once more, contemplating it's commonness, then shifted his gaze inspecting the newcomers. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of Takuruu gesturing desperately towards him. He raised his hands, wordlessly asking 'What's wrong?'. Takuruu in turn pointed towards Hinagiku, who was busy *forgetting* some other stuff, from his overload suitcase, round the hotel. Observing her carefully, Chiaki smiled, raising one finger in the air, then wiggling his hand in the air before him, attempting to open something invisible. Takuruu's face instantly contorted in desperation, shaking his head vehemently, then raising his shoulders, mouthing 'How?'. Chiaki just pointed towards Scarlet who was still observing the painting. Takuruu looked towards her in admiration, then nodded, knowing what to do.  
  
"Sir your--", Chiaki swiftly turned around clamping his hands on the attendant's mouth.  
"Arigatou", he whispered, fiercely.  
"Mou, Chiaki-kun!" Scarlet almost whined," I can't figure it out".  
"Try harder, honey", he said gesturing towards the man to keep still, and it seemed that the attendant was quite keen on whishing them all the best," SHUT THE HELL UP", he raised his voice slightly, through gritted teeth.  
"Honey, is it the see?" she asked going closer to the painting.  
"Yes, love. That too", he made an attempt to grab the key from the attendant, but failed as he almost started his speech, so he had to shut him once again up.  
"And the clouds?" came another question.  
"Yes love", he grunted, as the attendant stepped back, and he reached after him.  
"And the fairies, and the rabbits?" she asked once again, hopefully.  
"Yes! Very good honey", he successfully snatched the key away, effectively shutting the insistent attendant up.  
"But honey...", she turned to him looking innocently.  
"Yes", he instantly turned, hiding the key, behind his back.  
"There are no rabbits or fairies", she looked at him innocently, tilting her head to the side.  
"HUH?" he stared at the painting in awe," Ugh.. yes you're right", he said sweat dropping.  
"So?" her eyes somewhat losing their innocence.  
  
Instead of replying, he quickly pulled her into the elevator, closing the doors as fast as he could. She looked at him bewildered, her gaze travelling all over him.  
  
"May I ask what this was all about", she asked a panting Chiaki.  
"Ugh this?" she nodded," This was a... a painting", he concluded abruptly.  
"Really", she asked sarcastically.  
"So I've noticed", he gave her an innocent look.  
"I don't know", she tilted her head to the side, eyeing him carefully.  
  
Instead of replying, he drew her closer, his lips claiming hers instantly. Taken by surprise, she dropped her suitcase, to the floor. His arms tightened around her slim waist, and she brought her hands up to his head, tangling them fiercely in his unruly blue hair. His tongue entered her mouth, tasting her eagerly, causing her to shiver deliciously. DING!! The elevator announced their destination, causing the two to jump apart hurriedly. Grabbing their luggage, they quickly exited the elevator.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot", she turned to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Where's my room? And the key?" she asked.  
"Your room?"  
  
She nodded, while he smirked, then suddenly stopped pulling out a key, and opening a door. Stepping aside he motioned for her to enter. She stared at him bewildered, then entered a bit awkward.  
  
"May I ask what this is all about", she eyed him, as he closed the door behind him, dropping.  
"What exactly do you mean, honey?" he turned around, looking innocently at her.  
"I have the feeling that we're going to share the same room", she crossed her arms on her chest.  
"Have I ever told you, how much I admire your intelligence?" he went closer to her.  
"No. And I don't really insist on you remarking it", she frowned.  
"Now, now, don't get angry", he said, taking her suitcase, and placing it on the bed," I thought the therapy will work better this way".  
"Oh really?!"  
"I'm a very honourable man", he solemnly put his hand on his chest.  
"Sure".  
"As a proof of my honesty, you may take the bed, if you like.... and change in the bathroom", he pulled her closer," See?"  
"That you're already trying to seduce me?" she asked saucily.  
"Actually... I was not... but if you insist...", he neared his face to hers," How about going to the festival?" he placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek.  
"I warn, you're not going to have it easy", she smirked.  
"More fun!" he smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Let's go to the red fishes!" he put an arm firmly round her waist, pulling her with him.  
"Why there?" she inquired.  
"I told, my poor aimlessly wandering soul needs to see if it has some fortune", he faked desperation.  
"Oh yeah, poor you".  
  
Kneeling down, he stared at his palette (AN: I don't know how those things are called, the thing you fish with, at fairs-in Japan--If anyone knows???), then closing his eyes, he seemed to concentrate for a while. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath, causing Scarlet to chuckle slightly. He waited for a while for the fishes to be in the appropriate position, then quickly put the palette under on of them, fishing it out.  
  
"Gotcha!" he smiled," See, just a little luck for poor me".  
"Yep, poor you! Now let me try my luck", she took a palette herself.  
  
Kneeling down, she observed the fishes for a while, then quickly put her palette under a fish lifting it up easily.  
  
"Looks like you're lucky too", he leaned down to her, kissing her neck," Let's go for a hunt, now", he hauled her to her feet.  
"What hunt?"  
"Stuffed creature hunt", he replied casually," Unless you want another... hunt", his eyes twinkled mischievously.  
"I'm not impressed", she answered quickly, tuning beat red in the process.  
"Yep, sure. I can see that", he smirked.  
  
With a gun in the hand, both of them, prepared to shot their victims. She lifted the weapon to her eyes, eyeing her target carefully, when she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. His hot breath tickled her neck, causing her to go warm all over.  
  
"Wh--what are you d--do--doing?" she stuttered.  
"I'm taking another gun, I don't like this one", he whispered sensually, his lips deliciously touching the skin of her neck.  
"And why a--are you d--doing this?"  
"What honey?" she shivered violently, as his lips tenderly touched her neck.  
"Leaning over me?" she was astonished she managed not to stutter, although she was trembling all over.  
"The gun is on the other side, I can't get it otherwise", he blew on her neck.  
  
Her gun dropped to the ground, as she was unable to hold it any more. Both of them instantly looked down, and bent over, to pick it up. Their hands touched as they reached for the weapon. He grabbed it with one hand, the one holding Scarlet by the waist, pulling her up with him. Holding the gun to his eyes, he shot a huge pink rabbit.  
  
"Here's your prize, sir", the attendant handed him the rabbit, smiling.  
"Arigatou", he took it, handing it to Scarlet," For you", he smiled.  
  
She took it wordlessly, hugging it close to herself.  
  
"You like it?" he asked gently.  
"Yes", she said barely above a whisper.  
  
His arm was so warm, and so welcoming. She didn't know what to do, so she let herself being led by him. Suddenly they heard a big crash. She clamped an arm around him, snuggling closer. He looked down on her surprised, then searched for the source of the sound. It was a wonderful firecracker. Squeezing her waist a little, he pointed ahead of them, to the sky.  
  
"It's just a firecracker", he said soothingly.  
"Oh?"  
  
The multicolour circles were lighting the night sky in a magical way. She couldn't remember ever having seen such a beautiful firework.  
  
"It's late. I suggest we go. You seem tired", he suggested.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. Her legs felt as if someone had put pudding in them.  
  
* * * *  
  
The lights flickered briefly, as Chiaki switched them on. She entered the room a little drowsily, her feelings having gone numb on the way back. She could still remember his soothing voice, that kept whispering into her ears, so deliciously. If someone would've asked her what he had said, she wouldn't have known what to answer, but it was so nice...his voice, his lips barely touching her skin as he talked, his breath fanning her face.  
  
"Scarlet?" she suddenly heard, more saw a hand sweep in front of her.  
"Ha--hai?" she swiftly turned to him.  
"I was asking you whether you wanted to use the bathroom, for changing or not", he came closer.  
  
She felt her heart stop. He was coming closer ad she felt she couldn't move. It was unlike everything she had experienced before. Her heart began to race a t top speed, creating the impression it would burst any moment. Suddenly she remembered him saying 'More fun!', she knew he had won, but he didn't seem to notice this. She could say no, but the temptation was too strong, so when he came close enough, she put her arms around his neck startling him.  
  
"You won!" her eyes being desperate," Please don't do this. I can't take it".  
  
His eyes widened instantly and he stared at her for a minute motionless. Then placing his arms round her, he pulled her closer, smiling.  
  
"But I'm not doing anything love. What exactly can't you take?" he whispered, close to her.  
"That", she breathed out.  
  
Pulling his head to her she crushed her lips to his, and he tightened his embrace on her, pulling her even closer, if it were possible. Her tongue began to lick insistently at his lips and he opened them instantly, their tongues fighting each other. He suddenly broke away from her, trailing hot kisses along her neck, as she thrust her fingers into his silky blue hair. Reaching further down on her back, he paused at the bow of the tie of her dress (AN: I mean she's wearing a kimono). She noticed, pulling away from him briefly, staring intently at him.  
  
"Absolutely sure?", he asked, a smile creeping at the edge of his lips, as he knew her answer very well.  
"Damn you!" she hit him playfully in the chest.  
"So... I guess I really won", he gave her a heart-stopping smile.  
  
She was exasperated of his seduction plays, so she pulled him closer, but being to concentrated on what she was doing she accidentally tripped. He used on hand to soften their fall, although the bed would've been enough. Eventually he landed on top of her and she instantly turned beat red.  
  
"I--I--don't know--", he lightly put a finger to her lips.  
"Relax, you don't have to be afraid", and he reached for the bow, yanking it down impatiently.  
  
She too reached forward for his belt, throwing it to the floor, it wasn't long before their clothes lay in a tangled heap on the floor, and both of them were wearing only their underwear. Noticing the lights still on, he reached to the nightstand, grabbing a book, he flew it towards the switch, darkness enveloping the room completely. She only smiled at this, and although he couldn't see her, he could sense her smile. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra, flinging it away, not caring where it landed, his tongue began licking at her breasts eagerly, while she fought to keep relatively still, that is not waking the entire hotel with her shrieks. Hearing her moans of pleasure, he began a firm suction, nearly throwing her over the edge. Suddenly she reached down, tugging insistently at his boxers, so he lifted his body, briefly off the bed, pealing his underwear off, then reaching for hers. Her hands shot down once again, enveloping his manhood, managing to elicit a gasp of surprise from him. He suddenly felt overcome with the urge to moan loud, but he refrained, panting gently into her ear instead. Unable to resist her torture, quickly lifted her hands, pinning them above her, pushing her thighs, almost violently apart. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed swiftly into her, baking her barrier. Taken by surprise by the pain, she clamped her teeth down on his shoulder, and he slowed a bit his motions, until she began to rock inviting him to go faster.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun mercilessly invaded his dreams, but he wasn't willing to give up so soon, inching closer to Scarlet's side of the bed. However to his great surprise, he only managed to embrace a pillow. He felt around a bit more, trying to find her but she wasn't there. His eyes instantly shot open in surprise. Never before had he felt so awake. Looking around the room, he noticed satisfied the tangled heap of clothes, making thus sure she still had to be somewhere round there. Looking up to the ceiling, he raised an eyebrow amused, as he noticed her bra, hanging carelessly on the lamp.  
  
"My, was that really me?" he silently remarked to himself.  
  
Suddenly a faint sound of shifting caught his ears, listening on he realised it was coming from the bathroom. Then he heard water start running. Quickly fumbling around for his suitcase, eventually managing to fish a towel out of it. Quickly wrapping it round himself he silently entered the bathroom. The curtains were drawn and he noticed her slim silhouette behind them. She, however didn't seem to hear him. Discarding the towel, he stepped into the shower as well, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, earning a surprise yelp from her. Swiftly turning around, she managed to press her body closer to his and he smirked down to her.  
  
"Now that's what I call a 'Good morning' ", he chuckled.  
"Hey!", she was unable to hide her smile," Don't scare me like that!" she attempted to him, but he caught her arm, kissing her hard.  
"You deserve it", he replied,  
"Oh really? And why's that, if I may ask?" she looked at him confused.  
"You even ask? Leaving me alone".  
"Oooh poor you! The hopeless soul?"  
"It's aimless. Besides you scared me too".  
"Or so", she acknowledged her situation," Then I guess I deserve it".  
  
He didn't answer, kissing her instead, pinning her against the shower wall, the hot water deliciously running down on them.  
  
. . .  
  
"Now really!" she complained while picking up the clothes littered around the floor," Did you have to do this?".  
"You want me to answer?!" he asked saucily, as he removed her panties from the doorknob.  
"NO!!" she quickly stood up facing him.  
  
Going over to the bed she put all of the clothes on it, Chiaki following her example.  
  
"Now that was all, thank--", she was cut mid sentence.  
"Actually there's one more thing", he tried hiding his smile, but failed.  
"I don't even want to know what it is", she turned her gaze to him.  
  
He didn't answer, simply pointing to the ceiling. Wide-eyed she stared at him, then looked up to notice her black lacy bra hanging on the lamp. She instantly turned four different shades of red.  
  
"And I don't see any chair around here", he looked around, seriously hoping there wasn't any, and indeed, there were no chairs.  
"I don't care! We have to get that down!" she frowned, looking around as well," There!" she pointed to the low table.  
"I hardly think that will be enough", he looked at it sceptically.  
"It's still better than nothing", she put the table under the incrimination lamp.  
  
Standing on the table, on tiptoes she tried to reach it, but was no use, it was still too high. Looking once again around, her gaze settled on Chiaki's smirking face.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I warn you--", she menaced.  
"Me? I'm a poor lost soul--", she cut him off.  
"Stop wailing and get over here!" she pointed to the table.  
  
Standing on the table on all fours, she stepped on his back, but she still had to stand on her toes to reach the guilty garment. Raising his head, he caught a glimpse of her pink underwear, smirking, while she lowered herself to the table, next to him. He stood up as well, smiling at her.  
  
"What a view!" he gazed at her.  
"Huh? You've seen me before", she gave him a quizzical look.  
"But I haven't notice how good you look in pink, before", he smirked.  
"In pink?!" she stared at her short green dress.  
"Yep", he smiled.  
  
She just stared at her dress, that refused to show any sign of the pink colour, then as understanding dawned on her she angrily raised her head, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Why you--you--HENTAI!!" she attempted to push him off the table, but he caught her arm.  
  
She thus lost her balance, falling against him. Being on the edge of the table, he also lost his balance, both of them landing on the floor, with Scarlet atop of Chiaki.  
  
"I knew I like this morning", he smiled insolently.  
"Oh you!" she fumed, her anger already.  
"The perfect way to start the day", he said placing his hands round her slim legs, just bellow her bottom.  
"Hey! Let me go!", she tried freeing herself.  
"Give it up. It's no use", and without letting her answer he pulled her head down for a kiss.  
  
End of chapter ten  
________________  
*Weeeellll??????? Please tell me. Maybe I made Scarlet a little bit OOC, but eh I just ADORE Chiaki (as I told you Chiaki is a real anime character; namely the main male character in KKJ- maybe that's why I made Scarlet's chara awfully a lot like Maron's-eh gomen ne -^^-). Still I need feedback. Give it to me, pleeez. Thanks in advance, and as always.....  
Yours truly,  
Salvia 


	11. Notification-Not a chapter

*Hello everyone! This is NOT a new chapter it's just a notice to tell you that my next chapter of Loving Hearts, namely "Beginnings: Hinagiku and Takuruu" is not due to be posted for a long time.   
Reasons :  
1) I don't really have a clue what to write, right now  
2) I have awfully lot of Homework, sorry, but school comes first, especially if next year I'll be graduating.   
3) My dad wants me to do more serious stuff, so I'll have to do this when he's not home...and as you've guessed he' IS at home most of the time.  
  
Yours truly,   
Salvia Tanima.  
  
P.S. I really hope you can understand me, and if you want to send me you suggestions at ai_tenshi_salvia@hotmail.com (I'll answer each of them-promise!!). Until my next entry, HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
